Part Time Lovers?
by Nyanperona
Summary: After all this years, Kise still admires Aomine's style of basketball and wishes to be noticed and acknowledged by him. However, Aomine begins to notice him but not by his style but by his attractiveness. Soon he offers Kise an offer to be his sex-buddy which Kise is willing to accept. Who would think about love, if pleasure is anything you need?
1. Chapter 1

Before I'm going to post the first chapter I want to make some things clear.  
First of all, this story is a **slash** one **(male x male)**

I am currently watching KnB and following the manga and there a so many ideas keep floating my head that I just felt the need to write a story about Aomine x Kise. In the Anime, both are around 16/17 but in this story I like them to be around 19/20 years old but you can imagine them just like you want it.

They still will play basketball and adding to this, Aomine is going to be an underground rapper and Kise a host. Both will come closer to each other just out of the attractive appeareance and the love of pleasure. But soon they will discover more than just sex from each other.

That is when both need to learn new things and how they will be able to manage each other.  
Sex, drama and fluff will be awaited.

**Rated M** for: explicit m/m actions, violence, swearing, maybe even rape, tortured characters (from my side)

`•.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.• `•.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.• `•.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸. •.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.•


	2. 2 - The Offer

Kise's eyes followed the ball on the court, never leaving the person out of sight who got the ball mostly of the time. This person was his highly admired idol, Aomine Daiki. It has been quite a time since he saw playing this man on the street.

He remembered how those fingers grabbed the ball so energetically and how Aomine's body was moving like a lightning to the other basket. His movements were incredible just like his appearance and Kise just had one question in his mind. Can I play like this, too?

That was when both joined the Generation of Miracles and he became the copy cat. But every time he had the chance to see Aomine playing basketball, he found himself in admiration and still wonders why he wasn't able to copy his style? Of course, he would work on that as hard as before.

When he became a part of the Generation of Miracles, Kise always have been bullied by his teammates, in a more or less friendly way. That was when the blonde realized that even with his talent he still was the last in the group.

He was a strong player but after all he felt like everyone, and mostly Aomine and Midorima couldn't take him seriously until he would enter the zone which happened only once when he played against Midorima.

"How am I going to be acknowledged by you?" He murmured inaudible while placing his chin on his hand. After all, this guy was the one who inspired Kise to play basketball and now he wanted to show what he was able to do. He just didn't know yet, how to do it.

From his bench, he followed how Aomine dunked one shot after another to destroy the three guys that had asked him for a play. Scathing, the guys said goodbye and went on the run. Kise smiled as he saw Aomine stretching his body.  
The bluenette looked over to him, giving him the typical grin. "They always talk too big." Aomine said and mustered the ball. "What's the point in playing basketball when you have no fun because of all those weaklings?"

The blonde stood up from his seat and walked over to him, opening his hands and demonstrating him to throw the basketball to him. "No match for you as always, hm Aominecchi?"

"Heh, are you talking about yourself?" Aomine's grin became wider as he watched the ball in Kise's hand. The blonde pouted. "So mean…" He bowed down to get in his offense position while Aomine got in his defense position, knowing what would come.  
They played basketball against each other quite often and both knew who would win and still, Kise won't abandon the field. Aomine's eyes pursued Kise's movement and how those golden eyes searched for a way to overcome him.

Dark blue eyes trailed the soft skin of his opponent, down to his neck and for a brief moment he has been caught off guard as Kise dashed forward. He quickly followed him and before the blonde could even jump, Aomine already slapped the ball out of his opponent's hand.

He ran to the other basket while Kise was close on his heels. Maybe too close. Without thinking, he dashed into Aomine's back and fell backwards as the bluenette dunked the ball in. Surprised by the sudden attack, the darker haired male turned around to see Kise lying on the ground.

Instead of quickly getting up, Kise just continued to lay there and sighed. Aomine watched him before he threw the ball lightly at him, so that he would hit his stomach.

"Ugh…Ahomine!" The blonde whined and sat up. "Stop bullying me!" He gripped the ball beside him and threw it back at the blunette but this one was quick enough to dodge it. The ball flew behind him and knocked Aomine's bag from the bench so that everything that was inside, was now on the floor.

Aomine raised an eyebrow to which Kise could just shrug his shoulders. "Oops?" The other one just sighed and walked to his bag as Kise stood up. He caught up to him and looked at all the stuff that felt out of his back and had to surpress to make a face.  
"Don't tell that you're always carrying a…porn-magazine with you?"

Aomine just hummed to himself as he looked at the cover. A beautiful girl with long blonde hair which covered her big bosom and her private part.

"A flamboyant baka like you, couldn't appreciate this kind of beauty." He turned his head around to face the slightly grossed out Kise. "You're a model aren't you? I think you would understand something like this but everything you have to do in your job, is posing for a lame yoghurt."

Kise's eyes widened as the insult hit him. "WHAT?! I'm not only posing for a yoghurt! I have plenty of other jobs to do and besides, it's not even THAT difficult to make such a lewd pose like her!" He pointed at the girl and stuck his tongue out at his friend.

Aomine raised his dark blue eyebrow again and grinned. "Oh really? Why don't you show it to me, pretty boy?" He looked at the blond but this one just avoided his gaze and stuck his nose into the air. "Pff! As If I would do that! I'm not a porn star and by the way, you don't like men and I'm sure you would just laugh at me."  
Kise turned on his heels and slowly walked away. After some seconds, he heard footsteps behind him and felt a hand around his shoulder. There he was, thinking how to make his idol recognize his strength and style when this one only had the joy to annoy the hell out of him.

"Touchy, eh?"

Kise's golden eyes looked to the side to give Aomine a death glare but this one was just amused. The blonde sighed. "Seriously, with your attitude I'm wondering how you will ever find a lady."

He heard Aomine's dark laugh. "If you would only know but now as you mention it. My last time was a while ago…" While Kise rolled his eyes, Aomine was somewhere else with his thoughts. The blonde knew about Aomine's one-night stands and his on-and-off relationships. To be honest, he never really had a serious relationship.

He just met some random girls, jumped into the bed with them and acted like he didn't know them. They were near Kise's flat and the blonde wondered why his teammate came even this far with him. Since his ego-boost, Aomine sometimes kept forgetting about Kise at all. But currently he has been closer than usual.

As they reached the flat's door, Kise looked at Aomine and wondered if he got something to say. But the bluenette just stared at him. It was all over his face that he's been thinking too hard about something. Maybe he waited for another insult, Kise thought and his eyes pierced him.

Kise exhaled through his nose and fumbled his keys out of his pocket to unlock the door. "Well thanks for bringing me here, Aominecchi, I'm going the-"

Suddenly the blonde has been pushed to the doors by the other male. His keys fell to the ground and he looked surprised into the dark blue eyes of his friend. This one had an amused look on his face while his eyes changed into slits.

"I wasn't kidding, Pretty boy."  
"Huh?"  
"I would really like to see those poses, you know."

Golden eyes widened and Kise felt as he has been pranked. He furrowed his brows in disbelief but despite to Aomine's look, he could tell that this guy wasn't even joking.

"W-what?" It came in weaker than intended. He mustered how Aomine's expression changed as if he had discovered something brand new. "Come to think of it. I wonder how long ago was your sexy time? We could help each other out."  
The dark haired man pressed himself closer to his team mate and waited for his reactions. Kise was still buff and pondered until his head hurt. Was this a test or another joke? But Aomine seemed so serious and if he was intending to what Kise thought than what should he answer?

Maybe the Daiki was just bored, or frustrated because the chance for female opportunities end and now he was on the trip, trying something kinky? Did he want to play with him, or did he saw a replacement in Kise?  
Golden eyes blazed. He had to admit that Aomine was handsome, even in all the sweat but he never thought about something sexually since he loves girls. Did Kise manage to get his attention somehow? Even If that would be the point, surely he hasn't been noticed by his basketball style.

"So…the blonde girl in that porn magazine reminds you of me and now you're imagining things? You must be confused, Aominecchi."

At first, the bluenette was surprised by this answer but he caught himself quickly and pressed his body closer to the other one. His face was only inches apart from Kise as he grinned wider.

" I appreciate beauty in every form, but I have never seen a stunning male that's why the girls are my toys. Well the fact is, you're acting all flamboyant and sometimes even girly so yeah, I thought about it then and now."  
Eyes wandering down to Aomine's lips and Kise had to admit once again that he would totally kiss that male but ever so often he banned this idea out of his head. With all the girls around himself and the girls that had been with Aomine, he would never think that this would be even possible.

"Interesting. And what is your plan?"

Aomine's eyes wandered down to Kise's lips as well, smirking. He often thought about his blonde team mate. At the beginning he just thought about his basketball style and the fact that Midorima has seen him in the zone but now since his more quiet sex life he managed to see Kise in another light.

When he was about to buy new magazines, he could see some with his face on it and wondered. He stared at the image and opened the magazine to see more pictures of him in every kind of pose. Innocent poses, of course.  
Aomine himself didn't know if he was just frustrated or simply horny but he couldn't help imagining Kise in more exotic positions under him. The Daiki never had felt guilty about his pleasures and ideas but he often asked himself how Kise would react if he would say it to him?

After all, Kise admired him and didn't want to break their bond. But as he looked at the Kise now, the one he pressed against the door with a glimmer in his eyes he ponders if the blonde has been so innocent like his virgin look was showing it?  
"Hm…" Aomine's lips curved into a vicious smile while his hands slid down Kise's side. "I would like to make an offer." The longer he stared at the pale face that was titled to the side and those long lashed the more he wanted it.  
"Let's be sex-buddies and relieve our pressure on each other."

There has been a long quiet moment that felt like eternity. Kise's eyes blinked several times as he thought that this could be his chance to show Aomine what he's got. Even if it would be on another level.  
He wanted to be noticed by his idol and that this would work in this kind of direction wasn't even an option but a strange and funny surprise.

"Just out of desire…" he mumbled and kept thinking. He couldn't see this as a chance to fall in love with Aomine because he would end up like one of those girls he had slept with. But he wanted to be nothing for him just like Aomine was nothing to him as well. Just a toy for their desires.

Suddenly he felt Aomine's tongue, licking his lips roughly and making his entire body shiver. "You don't have to do it. Just think about it and tell me tomorrow."

With that, Aomine's smirk just got wider as he let go of the blonde and winked at him. Kise looked after him until he was out of his sight and breathed again.

"Just the pure desire… He mumbled and grinned to himself while grabbing the keys from the ground. "Only pleasure but no love. This would be very interesting."

`•.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.• `•.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.• `•.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸. •.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.•


	3. 3 - Foreboding

Quiet and silent. Just like Aomine liked his mornings. He loved to spend his time on the rooftop of the school all by himself, dozing as always. He placed his arms behind his head and looked up to the sky while breathing evenly.

Finally, he got rid of Momoi-san and her loud mouth. Sometimes, his childhood friend tended to hyperventilate over his actions. He didn't even tell her the whole truth about his plans with Kise. Why should he? This was something special and something too obscene for her sensitive personality.

He exhaled threw his nose and closed his eyes as something made a shadow on him. He opened one eye to look into the glowing face of Kise.

"Good morning, Aominecchi!"

"Kise…what the…how did you find me?" The bluenett couldn't help but grin. He didn't hear someone opening the door.

"Oh that wasn't so hard! Almost everyone knows where you're always hiding to skip practice." Kise winked at him. "Not everyone…" Aomine murmured while thinking of his pink haired friend.

Just as he was about to make himself comfortable, he had to sit up again to look more directly at the blond who just took out his lunchbox.

"What are you doing?"

Kise grinned again while looking at his food. "I'm not going to disturb your holy peace. I just came to say that I'm going to do it." He grabbed the chopsticks and put the fish in his mouth, munching satisfied.

Aomine watched him and wondered if this would work out the way he planted it. He has seen Kise in many magazines in some nice poses but sometimes when he's seen him in real life he just sees the playful side of this guy. Did he even know what that means that Aomine wants from him?

The Daiki titled his head to the side and raised an eyebrow at him. "So you thought about it thoroughly?"

"Yes and I will let myself surprise by you, Aominecchi."

The blond turned his head to him and smiled mischievously. Aomine just had to stare at the rice that was on his lip. At this point, he just looked too innocent and pure for Aomines insane world. He leant forward so that their faces were only inches apart.

Kise abruptly stopped to smile and looked him deep in the eyes. To be honest with himself, Kise had not really an idea what Aomine was planning but suddenly as he saw the look in his eyes, he knew that it could be dangerous.

"Is that so, Kise?" His grin grew wider and he placed his lips softly onto the his. He bit on the blond's lower lip and tugged playfully on it. His tongue licked those tiny pieces of rice from his lips and swallowed them down.

With one swift movement, he pressed Kise on the ground and watched how his facial expression turned. "Surprise sex on the rooftop."

Kise's golden eyes widened and he quickly pressed his hands on Aomine's chest to get up and to push the male back. "Woah, no way, Aominecchi! Not now, geez. We have school and I have to see my Senpai in 5 min. Slow down!"

He couldn't believe that Aomine's switch would turn on so fast. First, he needed to know what Aomine was exactly planning and how he should act towards him. After all, he was the copy cat. He was able to adjust in every situation and he could even imitate Aomine's actions.

That is when he leant forward to the bluenett and bite on his lower lip as well. His eyes sparkled as he looked into navy blue ones. There was a low grunt of disappointment coming out of the other male's mouth. "You're a killjoy, Kise…"´

"And you need patience! After work, I'm coming to your house."

"Job? Making some hot pictures?" As the blond rolled with his eyes, Aomine lay back.

"Nope, I have another job but you don't need to know about it." He winked again and stood up to stretch his body. While looking at the watch, he packed his lunch box and headed to the door. There was no need to tell Aomine that he was a part-time Host.

If the Daiki would know about this, Kise couldn't rescue himself from bad puns and sexist jokes. He felt strange to tell anybody about his job. It's not like he needed this job, because of his modeling he did get paid enough but the people that work as Hosts there are such nice human beings that he just couldn't help it.

They really needed a new employee for the job besides the girls and who would keep an eye on them. It was a Host Club were 5 females have been jobbing and one male who was playing the childish act to the customers. This boy was 16.

But now they got Kise and Kise could act like they wanted him. If Aomine would know that he was a Host and there are some girls around him, he sure would visit him and keep his eyes on them. The Ryouta knew that those girls are nice girls who just need money and someone to talk to them,. Just like the 16 year old boy.

They didn't need a man who was playing with them and break their heart and Aomine was just like that. Suddenly as Kise grabbed the doorknob, he realized that and asked himself if this was really a good idea?

He shook his head. No, this was getting just for fun he remembered. No love. He nodded to himself as if he had made an arrangement with his mind and opened the door. Aomine heard the soft click sound and sighed out loud.

He wasn't the guy to have patience but he sure as hell would learn to have it with Kise. In his comfortable position he listened as the sound of the wind blew the day into new directions. Aomine was about to drift away as his phone rung.

Instinctivily he wanted to push on 'ignore' but as he saw the name he had to answer it.

"Yo."

"Are you sleeping, bro?"

"And you're disturbing me, Kangara."

"thought I would remember you because of tonight."

"What about it?"

Aomine heard a desperate deep laugh from his phone.

"Damn man, did you forget about your battle with those punks? You told you would fight them in a rap contest under the bridge to their territorial! Man were you drunk?!"

"Ah…yeah I remember. Those bastards need a lection but not tonight. Sorry man, I'm busy tonight."

"What? You can't do that! They will be in time and when -"

But Aomine didn't want to hear the end and hung up. He had something better to do than meeting some Japanese punks who were up to a fight. Maybe another day but tonight he'll be teaching his lessons to Kise. He smiled to himself and closed his eyes. If only everyday would be so peaceful like this morning.

Xxx

Kise breathed in deeply as he looked himself in the mirror. Everything was neatly folded and without wrinkles. He looked like all spruced up and that's how his customers wanted him today. Even his hair was pushed back and all sleek. They wanted the gentleman and they would get gentleman.

As he turned to the curtains to peek outside and see the customers, he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked back. The woman in her middle 20ties smiled through her green eyes at him. Her straight to the chin blond hair fell gently to the side as she titled her head.

"Emi-san It's good to see you!"

This was Fujimoto Emi, the oldest of the three women working here. She always had bad luck with the guys she dated. She was amazingly beautiful and Kise swore that everyone on the street would crack his neck to look at her.

He often asked himself why this woman was working here when she could be successful in other areas? She could be a model with her sex appeal but Kise had no idea about her at all.

"Kise-chan! You look spick and span!"

Although she was 25, she used to act like a mother around Kise. Even the wrinkles on her eye showed that she could be much older than she really was. This happened because of all the things she's been through with the men. It was written all over her face and in her light green eyes.

She pushed him out and quickly ran to the new customers to show them their seats. Today was a full house, just like every time when Kise had to work. But he was happy to work for them and give them a bit of his money.

He walked quickly through the entire club to registrate the customers and helped where he could. Man and women from every age has been here. Some were just for a talk here, some would just like to watch and others would even be more concrete with their wishes.

Luckily, Kise wasn't yet in a situation where he had to go beyond his normal actions. Apparently he wasn't all focused as a customer had to call him three times after he noticed her. He must have upset a tea glass.

"My lady, I'm so sorry let me wipe that away!" He said in his usual tone and tugged a tissue out of his pocket to pat the fluid of the girl's hand dry. She automatically blushed and thanked thousand times.

An accident like this, was sometimes better than nothing to get the ladies. Kise gave her his cheering smile and walked to the kitchen to get more tissues. As he was back again, another employee who was dressed in a maid-outfit blotted it dry.

"Ah…Nanaho-chan, please let me do it!"

The girl on the ground turned around and smiled politely back at him. She wore glasses in a dark frame and had to hold her dark brown hair to not let it fall into her face. Her name was Matsuo Nanaho, the opposite of Fujimoto Emi.

This girl was about 19 and never had a relationship in her life. She always blocks guys who want to get closer to her. One time when they sit together in a café to talk about the job, Nanaho gave the boys a threatening death glare that would even scare Akashi.

Nanaho was a quiet girl, always deep in thoughts and always an actor. Someone who would please people with a fake smile hiding all her sorrow and rage under it. But Kise liked talking to her and make her laugh, a thing she did not often. Well, not an honest one.

The maid who cleaned the ground stood up and bowed down to the customer. She rushed past Kise to serve the next customers but Kise held her by her sleeve.

"Where is Ayu-chan?"

Her light brown eyes wandered at him with an unreadable look but her lips smiled.

"I told her to get some rest. She has a bad fever and I will take her working hours."

"Oh I see, thanks. Say her a 'Get well soon!' from me, kay?" All the three girls always acted like three sisters who would watch over each other and he could tell that Nanaho took her part as the big sister for Ayu very serious.

"Of course!"

He let her go and looked around where to start. Hour after hour he was rushing through the club to get the people food, happiness and joy. A job he was glad to do. Seeing smiling faces and polite gestures was a nice reward.

He heard a loud laugh and turned to where the sound came from. In the corner were sitting 5 boys in the age of 19 to 23, laughing like crazy. They looked like those bad guys from the music channel which Kise sometimes watched during breaks.

They made the appearance of a gang of criminals who lost their way into this host club. Kise breathed in deeply and walked over to them. As he came nearer, Kazuma the 16 year old boy was already there.

It seemed that he was very nervous and intimidated and Kise couldn't blame him. The guys laughed at him, pointing their fingers at his outfit which wasn't bad at all. A simple suit nothing more. Kise walked to him and placed his hand on his shoulder to show him support.

This boy was 16 years old just like Ayuma and really childish and for sure not a player for this kind of customers. "Are we having trouble here, Kazuma-kun?"

"Uh..I don't now…these guy- eh these gentlemen just came in and I don't know what they want."

On of the boys, who had black hair and sunglasses looked at Kise. His eyes were scanning his figure which made him grin.

"What nice club." He said in a weird accent. "It lacks some manhood." The others were snoring again as his eyes looked over to Kazumi. Kise raised and eyebrow and pushed Kazumi behind him. A sign to let him know that he could go.

"Since you came in here…I understand."

The gang stopped to laugh and now all 5 were glaring at him. The one with the glasses who seemed the boss, stood up and placed himself close to Kise. This remind him of the club fights he has seen on the television.

"Yo, Blondy watch your pretty mouth or else I will going to use that for something else."

"Can you even see with your sunglasses on? Or is my appearance flashing you?" The guy gritted his teeth but smiled. He grabbed Kise by his collar.

"What a brave guy. It'll be a joy to see such a pretty face again." He turned his head to the side. "We're going. After all, we have a date with a certain fucker."

Kise still smiled. "Have fun then."

With that the guys slowly walked out of the club, leaving a smell of cigarettes on their spot. The blond had to shake himself after this encounter. "What unpleasant guys to find here in this nice place." He murmured.

But it was already noon, the time he could finally go home. After changing quickly he said goodbye to Nanaho and Emi and walked quickly the path to Aomine's apartment. He was fired up, excited and even a bit scared of what was awaiting him.

He didn't even know why he was almost running to see Aomine again. The blond walked so fast that his heart was beating as he stood in front of Aomine's door. With a hand in his hair he messed up his blond strains.

He bit his inner check and shook his head. There was no backing away now because he already said yes to this. Backing away was no option and would make him weak. Kise was happy that his idol noticed him, maybe not in the way he wanted but yes he noticed him.

With a firm knock on the door he stepped back to wait. After a few seconds, Aomine opened the door and was kinda surprised. "You're here yet? I awaited you bit later but…" His grin appeared again. "Early to bed, early to rise, huh?"

Kise blushed a bit and grinned skewed. He stepped into the house as Aomine made a movement to welcome him into his rooms. Kise had been here sometimes but he couldn't remember. But the scent of Aomine was everywhere and kept Kise's mind awake as if he had been here a hundred times.

Aomine watched him taking off his shoes and thought about how he should begin. After some moments he just shrugged his shoulders and thought about his natural way.

`•.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.• `•.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.• `•.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸. •.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.•

uhh fun is going to happen in the next chap ^^


	4. 4 - Crime

"Make yourself at home." Kise heard Aomine mumbling as he walked behind him to the kitchen. The blond was somehow nervous and tried his best not to show it. The question was, If he was afraid of what would happen or if he should be excited?

This wasn't an everyday thing but soon would be.

Over and over again, he kept in his mind that he wanted this. He wanted to be noticed by Aomine in a different way. He wanted to know him closer. But who would judge him? It was his decision and yet he felt like it was a crime.

"Kise?"

"huh?"

Aomine looked at him, showing his trademark smile while holding a glass of water in front of Kise's nose. He must have stared like a fish, according to Aomine's grin. Kise shook his head lightly and took the glass from the house owner.

While they were drinking, golden eyes kept wandering around and noticing how neatly everything looked. He imagined Aomine's flat like a big mess just like he was one. Muffled music kept playing in the other room, making the silence between the two more comfortable.

Just like Kise mustered everything so did Aomine but only the body and the face in front of him. The blond could feel the stare of and looked quickly at him.

"What is it, Aominecchi?"

The Daiki didn't answer. He just placed his glass on the table and made gestures to follow him. Like a dog, Kise walked behind him to his bedroom and suddenly as he saw the bed he got even more nervous.

"I hope you haven't forgotten, why you're here?"

Kise made a face and placed his arms before his chest while giving Aomine a determined look. At least he hoped he looked serious. "Of course I know otherwise I wouldn't be here!"

Aomine seemed amused. He walked over to Kise, really close and inhaled his scent. He placed his arms around Kise's lower body to bring him even closer to him. Kise automatically put his arms around Aomine's neck while this one kissed him slowly on the lips.

Navy blue eyes looked deep into golden one's. Aomine always liked the shape of Kise's eyes and the line that made them look so gorgeous. It almost looked like a girl was staring at him but he couldn't compare Kise with a girl even if this guy could appear femine.

Even if his hands slid down his sides and felt a slight curve, this wasn't a girl, this was Kise. A handsome guy and even a close friend. It's not like Aomine never had done it with a guy. He absolutely did it but the guy he was doing couldn't convince him.

Kise on the other hand, had dates with girls and guys but he did it only with a girl. But doing it with Aomine would be something else. Something more comfortable and familiar than doing it with a random creepy fan.

The hands on his hips slid down to cup his bottom and give it a nice pinch which made Kise's breath hitch and jerk his body upwards.

"Ouch...Aominecchi!"

The bluenett just laughed and rubbed his bottom while walking backwards and dragging Kise with him. "Oh, did that hurt? Are you sensitive Kise-chan?"

The suffix at the end of his name, remind him of the girls at the host club. Only them and maybe Momoi-san kept calling him like that. Hearing it from from this guy was a new tone.

As Kise opened his mouth to answer him, they fell back on the bed where Aomine quickly changed their positions so that he was on top. His kissing became wilder and his fingers flew from one button of Kise's shirt to the next to undress his upper half as fast as possible.

Kise was somehow mesmerized by the look Aomine had. It was painted in so much need and greed that the blond almost forgot to react. He blushed slightly as a moan escaped his lips because of Aomine's actions on his neck.

He licked and sucked the pale skin, leaving nothing but shivers and a burning sensation. His mouth moved from his neck to his collarbone, slightly biting into it and making the other male jolt again. The blond moved his head to the side to give him more room.

"So obedient…" Aomine chuckled while rubbing Kise's pink nibbles. The blond shivered automatically. He discovered that he was sensitive on his nipples and being touched like this brought him into another state.

"Hng…"

Aomine sure wasn't satisfied with that inaudible noise so he ran the tip of his nose over the skin of Kise's neck before going down and licking his right nipple. The other male shifted slightly in his position and bit his lower lip.

While licking one nipple, Aomine used his other hand to rub on the left one. He placed his lower body between Kise's legs and pressed himself hard against him. It got a lot hotter and Kise had to pant because of the treatment.

After some licks which felt like eternity for Kise, Aomine leant back to look at his friend. This one got a flushed face and his mouth was slightly open to let those pants out while his nipples were hard and swollen from his treatment.

The Ryouta noticed that Aomine liked playing with his nipples. The bluenett was well known for loving big busted girls which the blond wasn't and yet he surely wasn't. Obviously this one got a fetish with nipples.

"Hach…Aominecchi…not fair, let me touch you too!" Kise whined. The whole time, he was just lying there and being spoiled by this guy. It was a different feeling to see him like that. All gentle but still pushy.

And those actions on him had an effect because as he looked down, he could see his own hard-on and Aomine's as well. He wondered, how easy it was for his friend to get hard. But seeing Aomine in this state just showed that he really wanted him and this fact blew Kise's doubts away.

"Looks like we're both awake. Heh, makes it even more interesting here."

He grabbed Kise's groin and quickly got rid of his shirt, tossing it behind him. The other male instantly leant forward to touch Aomine's hard chest but made a face because of his hand. It seemed that Aomine had to touch every private part of Kise just to check if he got it.

His gaze traveled over the toned body to his six-pack further down to the fine line of dark blue hair that disappeared in his black pants.

What an amazing view, Kise thought and placed kisses over his chest, making the bluenett smile. He grabbed the black pants and slid them a bit down to reveal the dark gray boxers underneath. With a snap from the waistband, Kise leant back again.

"Liking what you see, Kise?" Aomine asked during his grin.

"Not bad…" the blond answered, never breaking the eye contact. His friend slowly slid his pants along with his dark red boxers down and revealing his proud standing member. They both exhaled in relief as his manhood was being freed.

Now he was completely naked in front of Aomine which was unfamiliar to be ogled in the greedy way that he does.

"Even this part of you is beautiful." He said in a preoccupied way and stared at it which made Kise shifting in his state. But he heard the tone and had to blush even harder. To receive such a compliment by his idol was a thing.

"S-stop looking, Aominecchi! Take them off as well…!"

But the other male wasn't in a rush. Instead, he backed away and leant down to Kise's member just to take it into his mouth quickly.

"Haaa-!"

A broken gasp from Kise's side and a smile from Aomine's. He put his tongue on the slit and rubbed it, making Kise moan loudly. Finally, something he wanted to hear. His eyes flashed up to look into the blond's flushed face.

He kept sucking and even bobbing his head up and down fast to elicit more sounds from Kise's mouth. "haach…nng…ah…Ao-minecchi…"

The words fell stretched out of the pleading mouth, encouraging the bluenett to give his friend maximum pleasure. To Kise's surprise, he suddenly felt something sticking into his ass and moaned in a high pitched tone. He grabbed Aomines dark blue hair and buried his hands into them.

"W-what…was that?" He panted and looked at him. The other one just raised both of his eyebrows as if he discovered something. "I see. This part here hasn't been used yet?"

"What do you mean not used? Of course not!" Kise panted, shifting slightly away from him to get the finger out of his entrance. But Aomine kept him in place. He slowly rubbed it along the inner walls, trying to relax him.

"I'm surprised and yet…" The Daiki moved closer to Kise's face while adding a second finger. He mustered the face that was slightly in pain and smiled softly. "I'm honored to be your first."

That made Kise look at him and open his mouth to gasp but he couldn't find the words and just leant forward to kiss him passionately. Using his tongue to rub at the other and tasting him in every way. As the bluenett added a third finger and pushed onto the spot to let his friend see stars, he knew he was feeling good.

"You wanted me to take off my pants? Well, you have to help me." With a devilish smile, Aomine pulled all three fingers out, making Kise moan at the loss of contact and placed his knees beside Kise's upper body.

He pushed his groin in the blond's direction and pointed down with his eyes to make Kise understand. As he looked down on Kise and observed his shaky hands that opened the button and unzipped his pants until they slid down to his knees, Aomine knew he had chosen the right one.

He stood up and took them off completely. Kise on the other hand was dying of embarrassment and yet he wanted to feel this immense pleasure again. But as he looked at Aomine's manhood his almond shaped eyes just widened.

"Holy…" Kise huffed as he looked at his friend's member. "It's so…dear lord that thing won't never fit in me!"

Kise's breath hitched but Aomine couldn't help and laughed. "This happened because of you and believe me, once I'm in you don't want me to take it out anymore!"

"Aominecchi you freaking baka!" Kise whined as his eyes became teary. This made Aomine's grin fade and he quickly hugged the blond while speaking against his neck.

"Don't be afraid, Kise. Since this will be your first time, I'm going to be very gentle."

Brand new words in Kise's ears. He only got to see Aomine's hard and rowdy side which won't make sense now seeing him like this. But he trusted him although he was scared. He slept with a girl and could feel how tight she was and doing it like this would be even tighter!

"I already prepared you now and I promise you to make you feel good."

Aomine has been used to girls that were willing to do everything with him and now he got this guy who he had to calm down and treat like fragile vase. But he could understand Kise's discomfort since this would be his first time.

He sure hadn't imagined to have things like this but yeah, shit happens and somehow he found Kise's reactions cute. As he was observing golden eyes, he now thought about the fact that Kise was a human being which personalities could switch from one second to the next. Despite being a mature model he acted like a kid that was excited over every little thing.

Aomine sucked a last time on Kise's neck and grabbed his thighs with each hand to spread his legs more. From the cupboard next to his bed he grabbed a condom and throw it on Kise's chest. This one opened the it and slowly rolled it over the other's manhood.

The Daiki leant back and guided his member slowly into the welcoming wall, always viewing the other male's face. It was a miracle that Kise was so silent and obedient. He just hoped that Kise wasn't too afraid so that he wouldn't enjoy it at all.

This one felt the thick manhood of his friend slowly entering him and squeezed his eyes shut just like his walls.

"Oi, Kise…you have to relax…you're crushing me…"

"And you're…r-ripping my ass in half, Aominecchi!" the blond wanted to sound desperate but it came out more like a moan.

"Just a little bit more."

Kise struggled to adjust to the feeling until Aomine was finally all inside of him, pausing and looming over his body not to hurt him.

"Hey, did you stop breathing?"

"M-most likely…" Kise pressed out and exhaled through his nose as Aomine finally stopped moving. What a drama he thought but still smiled. With a swift move, he pulled himself all the way out, made Kise opened his eyes in shock and slammed back into him to hit him right on his new favorite spot.

"AHHH!"

The model moaned out loudly and grasped onto the bed sheets. This was the sign for Aomine to keep going. He moved slowly but with a hard thrust at the end just to hit it every time. Using his slow motions he still was gentle and yet let Kise feel it.

"Hach…ah….ah…ah…hng.."

Kise couldn't stop his moans and grunts during which his prostate has been hit. He never knew that he had such a switch inside of him, making him dizzy and greedy. He wanted more because this slow movement drove him crazy.

He reached his hands to Aomine who leant down to him so that he could wrap his arms around the toned neck. The Daiki could hear the whimpers and sobs in his ear which he lived for.

"m-more…more!" Kise licked his ear shell, making Aomine shiver and his movements faster. The blond was somehow embarrassed that he got so greedy but state he was in thanks to Aomine felt so good.

He couldn't deny it and he was definitely not able to hide the fact that he was fully enjoying it even it was painful in the beginning. But now he was seeing white and he felt like he was burning inside. It was as if Aomine had switched to a side of him that Kise didn't know himself.

He was so needy and slowly his shame fade away as his pleasure rose. Even now that he could hear Aomine's low grunts in his ear.

"Ao-mine…harder!" The toned man moved his head to the side and curved his opened mouth into a smile. "Fluffy-time is over?"

He stopped moving which made Kise bite his lip as he waited for Aomine's next step. This one just looked at the attractive face and grunted. Kise's expression were so lewd that turned the Daiki even more on.

"Aominecchi…" He was already sobbing as tears gathered in the corners of his eyes. "M-move…"

"Hm? What was that? I couldn't hear you properly." Kise's chest moved up and down as fast as he breathed and swallowed. "Y-you bully…move harder!"

"As you wish!"

And Aomine did as he has been told and pounded rhythmically and steady into the pale model, making him moan and scream. Those noises were completely different from all the girls screaming he usually heard but damn he had to admit that he slowly got addicted to Kise's voice.

From Kise's moans that get louder and louder, Aomine knew he was close and so was he. Without saying a word, the blond just grabbed Aomine by his neck, arched his back in a statuesque bow and came with a loud exhale.

The bluenett placed his hands besides Kise's head and gave him a final thrust before coming as well and filling the boy with his pearly white liquid. For a few moments both just panted and tried to calm down from their high but after a while, Aomine didn't hear anything and looked into Kise's face.

"Kise? Are you okay?"

But the blond's eyes were half lidded and he just smiled weakly at him before drifting into sleep. Aomine furrowed his brows as he watched Kise's calm expressions and listened to his breathing.

"Seems like I overdid it, eh?" He chuckled. "And this wasn't even that hard…" He then slid out of the pale body to lay next to him and cover both into his blankets. Normally he was laying on his bed and sometimes even smoking a cigarette but as he examined Kise's appearance he felt like keeping him close to him. None of the girls he slept with ever doze out which made it even more fascinating and amusing.

He moved closer to the blond and put an arm around him while repealing his face from before. Promptly, he had to bite his inner lip before getting another hard on. Mingling with this guy would turn out to be even more satisfying than Aomine had planned.

`•.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.• `•.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.• `•.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸. •.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.•

pfhew...a long smut chapter...damn took me way to long and I hope it's not filled with too many grammatical mistake;)


	5. 5 - Heavy Wind

Aomine hummed satisfied as he watched Kise sleeping. At this time, usually all of his one night stands would have left him. However, Kise was still knocked out and slept soundlessly while the blankets only covered his private part.

As much as he liked the sight before him, he needed to wake his friend up. He put his whole weight on top of Kise and pinched his nipple hard which made the blond jolt automatically. His mouth opened into a dry gasp and his eyes stared at him in shock.

The boy needed some moments to recognize where he was and who was in front of him. By way of spotting Aomine's devilish smile, he instantly made pout. With his hands he tried to cover his nipples just to save them from Aomine but this one grabbed them and pushed them down.

"Do you always have to bully me like that? That's not a nice way to wake someone up…"

The Daiki didn't know why but he liked seeing the golden boy, pouting. It was a fact of amusement because Kise was always an easy prey.

"You seem to be very sensitive here." He simply replayed and gave his right nipple a kitty lick which made Kise shiver. "Yeah…and you seem to be obsessed with them…"

The other male just shrugged his shoulders. "Can't help it." Normally, Aomine's girls would want to cuddle with him and do all the lovely stuff that he wasn't into. That's when every girl realized that he tricked them just to get them into his bed.

They would either give him a slap in the face or throw things at him. Those girls got fire, almost every girl he had sex with. Aomine chose his girls from the area's of the town. He used to pick them up around his basement or in the basement of his enemy.

He loved to tease the other gangs, he would have fought with and the females from those gangs just couldn't resist his charm. To be honest, they were ready to mess around so whose fault was it? Aomine still didn't get it. First, they wanted to get mixed with him but in the morning the would regret every little step they made and then?

Yeah, then they would make a big scene, call their boyfriends and threat Aomine that he will be a dead man. And that was his mistakes. After hustling so many females he now has enemies in almost every corner of the town. Some of the girls were in a relationship and even the girlfriend of the boss but Aomine never cared about stuff like this.

If he wanted to get it on, he would just search for a girl with a fierce temperament and lure them into his bedroom. Today was different, calm and without a loud fuss. But Aomine knew that they were after him and failing to turn up for his date with some nasty guys, just made it worse.

He knew exactly that he had to show up in the Cage. The place where rappers, gangsters and junkies would turn up to make their fights and deals. Honestly, it wasn't Aomine's style to show up in such a fucked up place but if boredom overcomes you…

On the other side, a guy watched him play basketball and made him an offer to match himself against street basketball players to earn some money. It's not like Aomine needed to practice or something. After all he was a member of the Generation of Miracles! But this was a nice bid to earn more money and to overcome his dying will to crush weaker players. As time went by, and the girls kept coming and running away from him, Aomine realized that he blundered.

He finally lifted his body up to let his friend breath and stretched his stature. Kise on the hand exhaled while lost in thoughts. "Don't look so shocked. Or are you embarrassed that you passed out?"

The blond's head turned immediately to him. "D-did I pass out?!"

Aomine just slapped himself on the forehead and laughed darkly. "You don't even know? And it was you who sould harder!" As the Daiki imitated Kise's moaning from last night, the blond just blushed and threw a pillow at him.

"Don't make fun of me, Aominecci!"

The bluenette's lips curved into a smile as he stepped over to his bid dark locker. "I don't mind it at all. Besides…you were really vocal."

Kise's blush only got redder but he had to admit that he liked it. He enjoyed every minute of it. He realized that Aomine managed to flip a switch inside of him. A kinda kinky side that Kise even don'T know was possible.

"But that's a good sign. It means you really like it, heh just like I thought."

Aomine turned to him and opened the locker just to make Kise open-mouthed. He knew that his friend was a pervert but as he saw all the stuff that were in this big locker, he couldn't help but stare at it without saying a word.

"Souvenirs from all the ladies." Aomine seemed as if he was proud which irritated Kise somehow.

In this wardrobe was an entire sex shop hidden! Lewd outfits from the girls that must have left it here, lot's of porn magazines, underwear and toys of all kinds. Kise's mouth stuttered some words but he still didn't know what to say to this.

"A-aominecci…what the…"

"Nice huh? And you know what? I already thought about the things that you could wear when you're here next time."

Kise was still shocked about all the stuff that was stealing his attention but had to swallow hard as he got what Aomine wanted from him. He just mustn't show any fear of weakness towards this rowdy. Just copying the way Aomine was even if it was difficult he would show him his other side.

By just thinking about the pleasure he received last night which Aomine would give him again turned him on. What could he say? He was a 20 year old boy who had some desires just like Aomine. In return, he would get the chance to know Aomine even better and maybe he would be able to copy some stuff.

"Well…" Kise started slowly and raised his body from the bed to stay right towards Aomine. "It depends. I won't say yes to every kink you have in your mind!"

The Daiki's dark blue eyes glistened with excitement. "You sure? I bet I can convince you…" He closed the little gap between them and kissed Kise passionately on his lips, slowly bringing the other male to open his mouth so that their tongues would rub against each other.

A small sigh escaped Kise's mouth as he kissed him back. At this moment, he thought about all the lips that were able to taste this and he wondered why Aomine never had a real girlfriend before?

"So…golden Kitty." Aomine exhaled after taking a sip from his coffee. "I would like to play more with you but sadly I have other plans."

"Golden Kitty?!" Kise furrowed his brows while checking himself out in the bathroom.

He walked over to Kise who stood in front of the mirror and fixed his hair. The tanned man gave him a slap on his butt and touched his nose with his finger as a slight warning.

"I forgot to tell you one rule, considering the offer. What happens here, stays here. You sure know that we're doing this all because of our hormones which means, no love."

Kise raised his eyebrow. "Love? You're a baka! Of course no love! Having you as a lover would totally ruin me."

Aomine ignored the insult and leaned closer to Kise's ear, almost whispering as if the neighbors would actually hear him. "When you'll walk out of that door, you and I will act as normal friends. Got it?"

"Yup." Kise simply answered and pushed Aomine from him to fix the last strains from his golden hair. "But there is one thing I don't get."

"Whis is?"

"Why are you calling me golden Kitty? This some kind of a stripper name?"

The other male grinned. "No, this is my name for you for the time we will have fun together. You're my golden kitty."

"Sounds pervy…"

"It has its function."

Kise crossed his arms before his chest and pondering for some seconds. "If you're giving me a name than I'm going to name you as well! From now on you're my black panther."

"I can live with that."

Finally Kise got himself ready which took for Aomine way too long what could he do? Kise was a model and he liked to care after his face and body. It took him longer than the girls…  
As the blond left him, Aomine just got a call from the Cage.

"Do you have to bomb me with your messages and your calls, Joe?"

"There's no way for me to apologize to you, Aomine. I hope I ruined your current fuck with some girl. Do you even care that the guys from downtown are fucking mad at us and when I'm saying at us, I mean especially you."

"Oh don't be afraid you haven't. And now?"

"Man you didn't show up and made fun of them! I have no idea who we are dealing with but I swear to my momma those are not your regular punks. God dammit, Aomine move your ass here and get your shit together because you have no idea how much shit is on your head right now."

Aomine sighed. "Ok ok. I'm coming tonight. Geez just don't tell me a fucking novel over the cell phone." He could hear a desperate laugh from his phone. "Are you fucking kidding me? Bro I swear this is no sick joke. You're up shit creek! Can you even imagine how many gangs are after you? They keep visiting the Cage and ask about you. Come NOW and I give you more details how fucked up your are."

A small pause where his business partner caught his own breath. "Aomine, this is serious. I'll be waiting for you under the bridge."

"Yeah…" The Daiki replaced and put the phone on the table. The way Joe was speaking and freaking out must mean that shit got real. He rubbed his head breathed in deeply. It has been a while since he last visited the Cage to rap in front of a multitude of radical people or to play street basketball against amateurs.

It was about time to get things straight and to earn some more money. Besides, he now got Kise and didn't need any annoying girls. He surely knew that he made way too much trouble with his actions. Not that he cared about the other gangs and their itchiness, it was all about the fun and the power.

Aomine got himself ready as he spotted something on the floor. It was a small business card and as he picked it up he read the name of his friend and the name of any club. And this name somehow was familiar. The Host club he could see every time he drove in the bus to his apartment.

"Ah? Kise is working in a Host Club? How Interesting." He smiled immediately and put the card into his pocket while going through the door. While thinking about the last night, he realized that he barely had this much fun during sex which amused him.

During which things were the way Aomine created them, he could feel something coming. As if a storm was about to destroy everything. Should he be afraid? IT depended on the stories his business partner would tell him.

Joe wasn't like a real friend but he almost informed AOmine about everything that got on in the Cage. This guy, dressed like bob marley and dark blond dreadlocks would betray his own mother if things got tough.

Yeah, this was a fucked up world with crazy people. Especially those who would visit the Cage everyday. Lost souls with no perspective or big dreamers without a chance. Aomine hated this place but sometimes he would meet interesting people with stories that needed to be told and people who just turned into one wave when it came to the right music.

And Aomine was the one who could sing for this crowd, give them somehow hope and show them his might. The fact was that Aomine wasn't a leader since he didn't know what he was even fighting for or what he was searching.

He was just the glimpse of hope and the distraction, lost in the words he sings to them.

`•.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.• `•.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.• `•.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸. •.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.•

hum...there are still so many things to explain! I can't even put all the thoughts into words o.O

But I hope you have enough patience to discover all the freaky things that will soon be published.  
such as: lot's of drama, lot's of frick frack, blood, violence, hm even rape and maybe some wise words...

you know what? When I think of Aomine and him being a rapper I just can't stop imaging him being like Eminem..  
Aominem? o.o pff...

P.S. sorry for the grammatical mistakes ! I'm still learning and trying !

thanks for reading :)


	6. 6 -Big Mistake

Kise was sitting uneasy in his seat while Kasamatsu explained him the game they were watching. But he couldn't concentrate on anything right now and just let the words fly from one ear to the left and out.

Everything around him was nagging him. The seat on which he was sitting was just uncomfortable, the game was too loud, his Senpai talked too much and even the tie around his neck was too damn tight.

As if he would have a fever, Kise loosened the tie and bit his lower lip. The black haired first, didn't noticed his nervousness because he hasn't even looked at the face and just continued. It must have been an educational game but Kise just didn't care.

For sure, he would get a smack on his head for not listening but that didn't matter now. Kise couldn't stop thinking about the fact that he actually slept with his idol and best friend. He said yes to it and yet he felt strange. What if someone would see them?

His rank in the model business would go down because the ladies would be disappointed. After all, they aren't a couple but thinking that people would know that he had something like a one-night stand with a man would turn out negative for his career!

His position in this type of branch was to stay attainable and always in contact with the girls because they were giving him all the attention and the fame. He loved to flirt and talk with them but would it be so dramatically different if they would know he was gay?

He didn't know but he needed the money and he just couldn't throw the job because of a sex-life with Aomine. As he thought about this, he held his hand before his mouth as if he had spoken his thoughts out loud.

This needed to be a secret! He then noticed the calm and right when he turned his head to look at his Senpai, this one just gave him a hard slap on his head.

"I'M SPEAKING TO YOU!"

"Ah…I'm sorry…!"

The blond hid his head and protected it with his hands while whining in pain.  
Yeah, this was to be expected.

"Don't apologize to me! Do you think I'm a freaking record which you can turn on with just clicking on a button? Geez…"

The black haired folded his arms before his chest and exhaled through his nose. A sign that told Kise he was about to calm down. He just couldn't help it and never notices when Kasamatsu tells something important.

He doesn't really talk much but when Kise had been next to him he always felt the need to lecture him about every little thing. The blond looked ahead and noticed that the game was over and sighed in relief.

"Was is painful?" Kasamatsu said as they walked out of the hall, giving him an annoyed look. Kise somehow felt caught and blushed. "N-no! Of course not!"

Kasamatsu raised an eyebrow. "If it wasn't that painful to watch the game and listening to me than why were you so nervous? You've got Diarrhea or something?"

Kise blinked and slapped himself on the forehead. "Ah I'm sorry..no no it was okay…I mean I really feel weird somehow."

He couldn't believe it. If he would go on like this and freak out about every ambiguous thing, he soon will be doomed. As they walked he abruptly hold still and bowed down to his Senpai. "Kasamatsu-senpai, I'm really sorry but I have to go now!"

"Your other job?" Of course his Senpai knew about this. And he was the only one. Kise just nodded and smiled at him. One trustworthy person who he could always rely on. Kuroko was the other person but the shadow-player wasn't always around him.

However, he really should appreciate it more and listen to this man. But how, when his head was somewhere in the clouds?

Xxx

"The man I've been waiting for!" Joe yelled from afar as he stood at the end of the stairs that would lead them to their actual arranged meeting. "Real shit is waiting for you, Aomine-bro!"

"Drop the bro you filthy bastard. Didn't you usually wait under the bridge just where you belong?"

The Daiki gave the man with the dreadlocks a brief fist bump for a greeting. For the reply, Joe just gave him a fake laugh and fumbled a cigarette out of his jacket. He pulled a second one out and gave it to Aomine who had to look at it suspiciously.

"Ah come one. It's going to be a long walk, so take one!"  
"I'm pretty sure you prepped it with some weird shit."  
"Nah, not this one here. We're going to have a serious talk, though."  
"So you left a normal one just for me, how nice…"

According to the guy's smile, Aomine couldn't do anything about it and accepted the cigarette with a deep sigh. He put it between his lips and lit it with Joe's lighter. "I'm here now, start talking." He mumbled and leant onto the parapet.

"You know these guys that almost always visit the Cage, eh? Ah what am I saying, you haven't been there for quiet a long time, eh?" Joe inhaled deeply and exhaled again. He gave Aomine a look that should make him feel guilty. "You know that they challenged you for a round and you DIDN'T appear to the arranged meeting. Well, I know their name. They are a very famous gang in Japan, called Yakuza."

"Never heard of it."

Joe laughed desperately and touched his forehead in disbelief. The other male wasn't surprised at it because he was used to Joe's exaggeration. However, he sensed that this time he shouldn't be so carefree about it.

"Yeah, I knew you would say that. This organization is very famous for their criminal activities and you just have the guts to dump them so easily! I'm sure you wounded their pride and now they're going to be after you until they give you a payback."

The bluenett didn't respond to this. He just stared ahead and followed the cars and the passengers that were walking by so Joe just continued. "Their organization is huge and I can't even say which of those bastards are actually after you since I couldn't see their emblem. However, moving to the next issue: Your fucking love affairs! Most of the girls you banged are the girls that are working in those organizations and I freaking don't know how their business is but…"

He took a deep drag and talked while smoke came out of his mouth like a dragon. "I believe that they got caught for having sex with a guy from this area or they simply snitched on you for breaking their hearts."

Aomine was still silent. He just listened and had to admit that he was actually thinking about this fact and yet he hoped no one would ever confirm it. The tobacco on his tongue and in his lungs tasted horribly which made it even worse to listen but Aomine kept quiet.

He knew that there would be a time when everything he did would fly back to him just like a boomerang. The years have been turbulent and Aomine just needed some distractions which lead to all the things he needed to pay for.

And now has the time come when he would hear about all the things he did in these past years. But what was so wrong about some flirts, some whippings and more or less some drugs? All the girls he slept with have gone with him voluntarily. There is no way, he would ever rape someone. So, what was the bid deal? While Aomine tried to think about it, Joe went on.

"Man you just picked the wrong chicks and the wrong people to play with. I know you have your own mind and you do everything in your special way which is often just walking away from your problems. And I also know that things got somehow quieter with you, am I right? It's a long time since you visited the Cage, or you had a babe on your back."

He exhaled the bitter taste and pushed the cigarette bud on the parapet to kill the sparks. Joe was right. After all this years, Aomine decided to let things happen slowly and on top of that, in another area than the Cage.

Now, he had Kise. But was this whiny guy even capable to keep up with him? They often played basketball on a whole new and intense level but this here wasn't just basketball. Aomine even told Kise the rules how to play his game and it seemed that the blond understood.

Kise may be sometimes childish but when it comes to certain things, he was able to reach Aomine's level. The question still was, could he ever surpass him? And If not so, then would he even bear everything that was inside Aomine?

"Maybe you wanna start a normal and quiet life and leave all the gangster shit behind you and I honor it, really! But bro, the past catches everyone of us. Sooner or later."

The bro he was talking to grumbled deeply and stretched his upper body. "You're talking as if hangman is waiting for me."

"Well…not the hangman but the Yakuza. I think there is some way to get out of this if you only remain calm, maybe apologize to them and give them what they want and everything will be sunny again."

"Tch. What do you mean? Apologizing? For what? I didn't do anything bad, especially for them."

"Yeah but you dumped them. " Joe sighed and tapped with his fingers on his nose bridge. Today he was even more cowardly and scarred than usual. "I guess you still don't understand that those guys are something like the Japanese Mafia and when you through with them, they will chase your balls."

The bluenett turned to the man with the dreadlocks, with a small smile on his lips. "We will see who is going to chase whose balls." He turned around and slowly walked away. Joe of course ran after him and furrowed his brows.

"Let's see if our adored Yakuza guys are here today, too."  
"Woah wait! What are you going to do, Aomine?!"  
"Calm down, I'm just checking out what kind of people those are."

Joe was obviously not amused anymore and closed his mouth again. He knew what Aomine was capable of when it came down to other gangs and their rudeness. Aomine would beat them up without even turning a hair and that was what Joe scarred.

If Aomine couldn't hold himself back then everything will turn into a disaster which could even drag him into all this. They went under the bridge and entered slowly the rough pavings that lead to the Cage.

At dusk in the early winter, everything looked even more lost and criminal. Now it was Joe's turn to be quiet. He wanted to tell Aomine more and how much he was scared but he couldn't go on. Was it false to tell Aomine all this? Maybe he would tilt everything into chaos with his idiotic and selfish acts.

But Aomine was Aomine and there wouldn't be even one person to change his insane mind. As they walked deeper into the slums of Japan, Aomine noticed some people who would visit this place everyday.

Back then, they used to look healthier but now the drugs have destroyed them totally. How long has been since he stopped at this place? Around 5 or 6 months, Aomine still was happy not to see this misery and now he was here again. -

He hawked as he mustered the sight before him and buried his hands in his pockets while observing the people that were lying on the ground in groups or alone by themselves.

"Homelike." Joe said dryly and greeted some people they were passing. Aomine didn't answer, he just thought about all the times he went there because of his frustration and his anger. How many times he used to run to this place and search for distraction and give distraction.

Just by thinking about the excessive things he had done here, the basketball player shuddered. The desire subsided over the years and after all the girls he had and in all this madness Aomine was searching for something.

Just like he searched for an equal basketball player, he searched for something beyond the court. Something that would give his life more sense. He managed to figure one thing out, namely that he lost himself because of all this.

That was the reason why Aomine started to come here rarer. He understood that this wasn't the right way and yet he needed the distraction. He hoped, Kise would get this somehow on his own.

As they came nearer the small stage that was at the end of the road, right next a park that lead into the richer area, some people raised their heads to look at them. It was a full house and many visitors actually recognized Aomine and gave him a grin or a high-five.

People, mostly in his age were sitting on the ground or near the small bar that was right attached to the stage. "They celebrate you like a family member." Joe laughed.

"What family? The lost boys from Peter Pan or what?"

Music sounded louder and louder. Hip Hop and the sound of dribbling already redeployed Aomine to his past. The basketball court was worn out and gave the scene an even more ghetto like look. Just like the graffiti on the ground and on every bin around here.

Aomine had to admit that even if this place was run down and full of confused people, those people had an uplifting mood once they would join the music or the game. It made him smile softly while looking over the place.

"So…" Joe coughed. "What are going to do now?"

"Probably waiting and observing."

And he did. It was getting darker and the street lamps lit up which made the already dark corners even more dangerous. By the time, Aomine and Joe sat themselves in front of the bar and mustered the people that came and left the Cage.

It seemed that the audience got younger over the past years. And those youngsters looked even more aggressive than before. By the time when Joe has gone to talk with others about the Yakuza, Aomine put out the card he found today.

He grinned as he read the name of his newest lover as suddenly, a shadow appeared and made it hard to read the letters. Aomine instantly lowered his hand and looked up annoyed. He heard Joe calling his name but it was too late, they found him.

The Daiki looked into the face of a guy who was at his age, raven hair and black sunglasses on his nose. Beside this guy, two other members stood next to him like bodyguards.

"Aomine Daiki?" The one before his nose asked in an amused tone. "Who wants to know?" he answered and grinned. He looked over the shoulder of one the guy's bodyguard and saw Joe's scarred face.

The guy in the sunglasses leant back and ran his hand through his gelled hair. "You're the fucker who wants to play with us. Big mistake."

"Nah, I don't think so." Aomine replied and stood up from his chair. "You're wearing sunglasses at this hour."

The guy raised an eyebrow and seemed that he wasn't offended whereas his two gorillas stepped forward. "I want to come straight to the point. I am King Chang Tasa and I bet that you really didn't intend to dump me, am I right?"

His voice sounded like he was expecting to tickle an apologize from Aomine. But this one just continued to stare at him with his challenging grin. "Oh now that you're saying...ugh I had something more important to do. Having a wank."

Tasa's nose cringed and his mouth showed displease. He stepped forward and grabbed Aomine by his collar who let the card fall down and grabbed the guy's hands. "What a sharp tongue, Aomine. We should do something about this. Let me invite you to my place and we will see how confident you're going to be."

Aomine's eyebrows raised as he looked down at the guy who called himself King. "A party for me? Pff, what reason would I have to come? I owe you nothing."

Tasa laughed and his hands clenched tighter on the collar. "You clueless bastard, I'm sure you know that some pretty ladies are waiting for you to have a talk."

The bluenett remembered Joe hearing something about the girls that are actually working for this gang. "You have to come! It's going to be a massive event when I'm going to beat you. I mean, you're not able to drop a basketball game."

Dark blue orbs looked at the black glasses, not giving in. "And what If I'm not coming?" The King let go of him and placed himself between his bodyguards. "I guess we have to show our rough side."

He hated Joe for telling him everything because now he hesitated. It's not like he was scared he just felt uneasy.

"Aomine-kuuuun!"

Blue eyes wide in shock as he heard a familiar voice. A girl's voice. "Damn." He grumbled and saw the pink haired girl at the entrance of the Cage. Aomine prayed to god that Joe would drag her away but it was too late. The three of the Yakuza gang turned around and looked at the girl.

"Your new one?" Tasa grinned.

"Fuck off."

Aomine grabbed a full plastic glass and threw it quickly at Joe who looked in shock as he had been hit and the liquid ran down on him. His blue eyes stared at Satsuki and moved again to Joe to give him some signals.

The guy with the dreadlocks shook his head as if he had woken up from a dream and nodded while running with the girl and quickly walking out with her. Aomine rubbed his temple which gave Tasa the moment to attack him.

"You're going to be at our place, If not we will take your girlfriend instead."  
"She's not my girlfriend you asshole. Leave her out of this."  
"Too late, Aomine. We will give you more information in the next days."

He grinned viciously so that Aomine could even hear it. "That's not going to happen." He said and broke away from the grip. With a last glare he ran after the two and left the Yakuza trio behind him.

"This should be enough to get him if we scare him for taking his girl." One of the bodyguards said but Tasa shook his head. He bowed down and picked up the card on the ground. As he gripped Aomine the first time, he could feel the plastic of the card and wondered what it was.

"Oh not his girl." He sounded surprised and amused at the same time as he read the name on the card. His smile grew bigger while his fingers followed the letters. "What a beautiful coincidence, don't you two think?"

Tasa turned around and showed them the card. Both exactly knew why their boss was so pleased and grinned at each other. "This one is also his newest toy, huh? I hope he cares good for his toys, because we could use some new ones."

`•.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.• `•.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.• `•.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸. •.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.•

this was was harder to write than expected...well what do I need to say?

Trouble is coming...


	7. 7 - As time goes by

"Why the hell are you here, Satsuki?!" Aomine growled loudly and grabbed the pink haired girl not so gently on her arms. "Why are you here?! Don't you know that this is the most horrible place to be!"

Sastuki had to move her head to the side as Aomine leant closer to her, yelling in her face. "Aomin-kun…that hurts!" Instantly, he loosened the grip but held his hands on her arms and looked around. His eyes searched for the trio but couldn't find them.

He hoped they haven't followed him. But as he thought about it, it doesn't even matter anymore because Sastuki called his name which showed them that she beard a relation to him. They must have been here everyday just to catch him already. And they succeeded.

" T-there were some strange guys waiting for me after the training…and they brought me into this direction a-and as soon as I saw you I wanted to know where I am!"

Her breath hitched and she already looked like she was going to cry which moved Joe. He wanted to touch her somehow and calm her down but was afraid she would slap him.

"What? Who brought you here?"

"I have no idea! First they were so nice to me and then they asked me If I wanted to come with them to their place…" she furrowed her brows. "Telling me something about a job and I asked them what job and they just said that I need to come with them and they would show it to me!"

Aomine's eyes widened and he knew that everything now, made sense. They were looking for him and somehow managed to see him with Satsuki and now they know she is one of his friends. And just by looking at her figure, he knows what those guys had in mind when they spoke about a job.

He shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. He didn't really cared about himself but Sastuki was another thing. "From now on I want you to be around Murasakibara and the others, understood?"

She looked at him with a puzzled expression on her face. "Well yeah but…what is going on?"  
He placed his hands on her shoulder, turned her around and walked out. "I don't really know, but do me favor and stick with the other guys, okay? This is not going to be funny anymore."

According to Aomine's voice and how tense he suddenly was, Sastuki could feel that something was going on. Something that made even the carefree Aomine like this. Normally, she would scold him for dragging himself in another dangerous act but she noticed that now wasn't the right time and the right place for it.

Joe tippytoed after the basketball ace and stuck to his shoulder while looking around nervously. Aomine on the other side didn't know if he was nervous or not, he just felt uneasy with Sastuki here. This place could be dangerous for anyone who never had been here before. Above all, for a woman like Satsuki.

He was angry that those punks brought here here and that she had to call his name. The whole conversation would end up in another way but now, it was Aomine who had to back off. He was pumped, and angry and wished he could kick something or someone but there wasn't anything.

But as soon as they reached the end of the tunnel, where joe and Aomine met, he suddenly knew how to release his anger. "I bring you home, Satsuki." He murmured while thinking about his toy.

"O-okay…"

Both of them didn't even said goodbye to Joe and just left him under the bridge who looked after them like a kicked puppy. All the way to Sastuki's home, Aomine said nothing. This made it even harder for the pink haired girl to say something that would not offend him in any way.

She wanted to ask him so badly what exactly happened and why she was dragged into this? She coughed and looked up to his friend who seemed to be far away with his thoughts. Satsuki then tugged on his sleeve which made the man look at her.

"I…don't know what you did but…" in all the past years, Satsuki had to admit that she and her all-time friend never drifted apart, even if they spoke rarely. "Please be careful, Aomine-kun."

The dark haired male mustered the girls tense face and sighed through his nose. He didn't mean to drag her into this. Whatever he did, he never managed to drag some of his friends into the shit he was doing and now he witnessed how fast this can happen.

"Don't worry about me and just stay around the rainbow squad."

The female laughed softly after hearing the name Aomine gave the Generation of Miracles. "You're a part of that rainbow, too." She giggled. "Yeah, but I'm the dark blue color you shouldn't hang around with. Stick to purple, green and red and everything will be alright."

A few meters in front of Satsuki's door, she turned around to look at her friend once again. She gave him a small smile and punched him into his stomach. "You be careful too, Ganguro."

"Why are you always calling me like that?" Aomine grumbled.  
"It suits you."

She poked her tongue out at him and waved before turning around to walk to her house. With the doorknob in the hand, she looked at Aomine who gave a hand signal and stepped in. She wouldn't let loose. Now, that she witnessed what today happened.

Aomine knew that but for now, he didn't think about her anymore and grabbed out his phone to send a message to Kise. This was should have his closing time and be free now. Just the right time for Aomine.

He walked home, put off his jacket and laid himself on the bed while looking at the display. He smiled viciously as Kise's name appeared on it.

"Aominecchi? Why did you want to see me? I'm walking home now…is it important?" Hearing the voice of the golden boy that was dripping with honey was enough to get him hard. He was really in the mood and needed it right now. "Yes it is very important, so hurry up and come to my place."

Kise let out a sigh. "Okay…I'm on my way. But hey, you better have something to eat because I'm starving!" the Daiki rolled with his eyes. Now he had to feed this guy before he could get him. "Yeah yeah, just hurry."

He hung up and sighed while standing up again and walking to the kitchen. As he opened the fridge, he could see some leftovers and even four little packages of Onigiri and one bowl of Congi.

"This should be enough."

He placed it on the table and waited. After some minutes, he decided to open the packages and sat himself on the chair while breaking little pieces off and shoving them into his mouth.

After 15 min, the doorbell finally rang and Aomine puffed as he walked to the door to open it. He was impatient but just looking and the blond raised his mood instantly. He grinned and let him in who gave him a strange look.

"Why are you smiling, Aominecch? I thought this was important…" He took off his jacket and his scarf while observing his friend who walked into the kitchen.

"Come here!" He called and grinned widely. Kise just followed him, curiously. "Don't call me as if I was a dog what is-"

He stopped talking as he saw the food on the table and smiled. "Ah is that for me?! Gosh I'm so hungry!" Kise walked to the table as if he were a magnet and was about to sit himself next to Aomine. However, this one had another idea and grabbed the male by his hips to place him on his lap.

"Wuah…what are you doing?" Kise startled and looked over his shoulder.  
"I saved a spot for you. Now eat so we can go on."  
"Huh? What do you mean? Ah wait…" Kise furrowed his brows. "Don't tell me you called me because you're horny?"

Aomine grinned and hugged the blond from behind. He nuzzled his neck and murmured against the skin. "And what would you do If I were?"

"You pervert…" Kise shook his head slightly and grabbed the Onigiri. He was too hungry to concentrate on Aomine and what he was doing. He just wanted one bite to have another taste inside his mouth than chewing gum.

All by himself, he enjoyed the taste of rice and felt a pair of hands under his pullover, feeling the soft skin. Kise didn't care, he just enjoyed the food and the warmth of the place after walking in the cold. He let Aomine kiss his neck and touch his stomach as well as his upper half until one of Aomine's fingers grazed over his nipple.

"Hmpf-!" He jerked his body up and chocked on the rice ball. He coughed and swallowed hard until he could breath again and turned his head to the side. "Can't you wait until I finish?"

"No. Just don't mind me." Aomine answered and grinned.  
"Easier said than done when you touch me there…"

The blond grumbled and ate his food slower so he it wouldn't get stuck in his gullet. But still, the concentration is gone. He grumbled to himself for not being able to enjoy the food which gave Aomine the chance to grab the blond's groin.

Kise groaned and clenched his teeth together. He got it now that his friend wouldn't let him go until he got what he needed. The tanned male massaged the spot so that Kise's body tensed up. He sure wasn't prepared for this and noticed that he has been tricked by Aomine and sighed out loud.

"You're in the mood, yet?"

Aomine grinned and sneaked his hand into his friend's pants to grab him better. Kise jolted and touched Aomine's hand in surprise. He wondered how often this guy was thinking about stuff like this.

Now he remembered that after their first time, Kise passed out and he immediately blushed. It really wasn't planned like this and yet Kise couldn't help it. Today, when he was supposed to concentrate on the basketball game, Kise realized that Aomine changed something inside of him.

It was a crazy thought and yet he couldn't deny that everything that Aomine would do to his body, he would enjoy every second of it. With one swift movement, Aomine placed his hands under Kise's thighs, pushed him up and throw him hardly on the table.

In the last minute, Kise could shove the tablet with the rice balls on it away and landed with his face and his chest on the table. "Argh-!" He felt Aomine's weight on top of his back and his breath in his ear.

"I'm going to ride you fast and hard, golden boy."

Kise moaned in response as a hand wrapped itself around his growing length and pumped it to life. His pants has been pulled down very fast. Maybe too fast because Aomine was already behind him to penetrate his hole.

"wa-wa-wait! Aominecchi!"

Kise panicked and turned his head around since his body has been pressed down by him. "Y-you can't do that! I'm not prepared!"

He could hear Aomine laughing and felt his manhood pressing against his rear. "Ah…man that was close! I forgot how sensitive you are…"

A vibration that came from his lungs pressed onto Kise's back. "That's not funny…It'll hurt!" Aomine pushed one finger into the blond who jerked up. It hurt a bit, because of the lack of wetness. Kise cringed and grabbed the sides of the table.

"It's not…gonna work…ugh..like this!" He pressed out and tried to get away from the finger. Of course, Aomine wouldn't let him. He pumped his own member with one hand and wiped the precum from it onto the hole while holding Kise down with the other hand.

To Kise's surprise, the other male stuck two fingers into him and stretched him painfully. He groaned again and hissed although. The liquid of his friend should make it less painful but the scissoring motion somehow was too much and too hasty.

"Ngh…slow down Aominecchi!"

"Hm? What was that? I think I've forgotten to tell you that your puppy license is over."

"Eh?"

He heard Aomine chuckle again and turned his head to the side. And then there was it, another finger adding to the two, pumping in and out, making him scratching the wood on the table.

"This isn't your first time anymore. You will have to learn my rough way…"

Kise's heart started to pound painfully loud in his chest so that he thought Aomine could hear it. He was thrilled and scared at the same time but when Aomine pushed his member into him he had to open his mouth and let out a long moan.

His walls went apart and stretched even more to give the intruder more room. It burned and mad his back arch in a statuesque bow. It was hard to breath and Aomine heard it. Kise gasped for air and placed his forehead on the table, rubbing it.

But this wasn't a sign to stop. Not for Daiki. He grabbed Kise's waist and pulled out only to give him a hard thrust that hit his prostate straight on. Finally, he managed to elicit a tone out of the whiny mouth and smirked in satisfaction.

He was not lying when he told Kise that he was going to ride him hard and fast. That was exactly what he did. Over and over again until the blond's legs gave in and he had to sustain him. He couldn't tell it Kise was crying or not he only could hear his A-class porn star moans.

Ryota on the other side couldn't think straight. He felt the pleasure and the pain that dug into his brain and killed his logical thinking. He was drooling out if his mouth and even tears gathered in the corner of his eyes.

Aomine leant closer to him to look if he was alright and even a sight like this couldn't ruin such a handsome face. He smirked and went on in his heat.

xxx

It burned and it hurt and yet Kise couldn't say no to it. And this was how their life went on. They did it twice in Aomine's house which is why Kise thought they only would do it there. Think again. Whenever Aomine had the giant urge he just called Kise, or grabbed him and dragged him to the toilet or into a dark corner and pounded the sense out of him.

Aomine even managed to get Kise into one of the bikini's that the girls left at his place. Of course, the blond wasn't amused by that and still he did out of the kink for his idol. The days passed away and more often, Kise felt aches and wounds on some body parts he hadn't even known they existed.

During his training, he would feel it the most and gave him small complications. All this perverted stuff Kise let to do his body, disbursed while Aomine played with him after the school. Still, Ryota didn't manage to beat him, he appreciate it to look carefully at his idol.

Over the time he composed a weak technique to catch him off guard. He collected his movements and tried to use his copy-style. On some days, he was close to beat him and yet something was always missing.

The time with Aomine weren't always smooth. There had been moments when the tanned male pushed the blond on the verge of fainting or worse. But that wasn't the worst thing, Kise guessed.

One day when he spotted Aomine in a crowd he winked at him and wanted to hug him but this one shoved him not so gently away which made Kise raise an eyebrow. He knew they weren't a couple but they were still friends. Close friends which was weird when Daiki acted like he didn't know him.

Honestly, it was somehow cruel. And honestly, Kise should be the one who needed to act like he didn't know this guy because his career was a priority and yet the blond never acted roughly around his friend.

Aomine's respond to this, was always his rule he told Kise the first time they did it. He didn't forget it. Moreover, he always thought about it. They aren't a couple, there was no love between them and what happens between them should always be in a closed area.

That was when Kise started to ponder how things would turn out if they actually were in a relationship. He looked into the mirror and watched as the girl beside him powdered his face. It has been quite a time since he last did a photo shooting.

He observed the girls and imagined them being in a relationship with with Aomine but had to smile. That was nonsense, Aomine wasn't able to have someone beside him. Or they should see it that way: No one was ever able to stay by his side.

The blond fumbled on the clips that held his hair in place so that the girl could have better access to his face. She pouted and pinched Kise's nose.

"Relax a bit!"

Kise's golden eyes looked into her cheerful face. "Oh I'm sorry…I'm just thinking…"

"Yeah I can see that! At least think about something pleasant. You look troubled."

She gave him a warm smile and took the clips away from his hair to style his blond strains. About something pleasant? What could that be, he thought. All his life he was playing basketball, working as a host and modeling and yet something was missing.

All the time he was thinking about Aomine and when he would call him again or push him away. It was strange. So strange that Kise had to furrow his brows. He noticed the slight changes in him. They weren't kissing that much during their special time and even in public, Aomine wasn't talking to him.

But when it came to his pleasure, he was all opened up. Only in his rough style. He gave more orders and was more impatient than usual. Kise wondered if he had some problems with someone? He heard his manager calling him and shook his head to place himself in front of the camera.

Now there wasn't time to be thinking about stuff like that. Who cared? Aomine had his life and he had his own. There was nothing between them, or…? The only important thing was, to keep it all a secret.

No one was allowed to know about their sexual life or it would ruin everything. Kise doesn't exactly knew what this would mean to Aomine, but for himself he was sure there would be a lot to discuss. Just like his work as a Host.

After his meeting, he strolled through the streets of Japan and looked into the shop windows just to find some distraction. He smiled widely as he recognized the light blue hair in front of a restaurant.

"Kurokochi!" He called cheerfully and ran up to his friend. This one turned his head to him and had to shove his milkshake aside because the blond already opened his arms to hug him tightly.

"Good Afternoon, Kise-kun."

"Ah I haven't seen you in a while! Ah it's even harder to meet you since you're playing with Seirin!"

The smaller male shifted in the hug and looked into Kise's face with his big blue eyes. It seemed that he was scanning his expressions. "Did you have a shooting? By the way, you're crushing me."

Although the blond liked it to hug his friends, especially this one, he let go of him. Seeing this familiar face made his heart jump with joy. "Oh yeah I had! Hod did you know?"

Kuroko put the straw back into his mouth and spoke in his calm tone. "You have more make up on than usual."

"Eh? What do you mean than usual? I almost never wear make up! This is natural beauty!" He grinned wide and pointed with his finger at his face. "But still, you look tired."

This made his joyful expression drop a little. "Really?" He blinked several times and had to admit that he was kinda exhausted. Maybe he was thinking too much and didn't pay attention to his body. "You should rest more, Kise-kun. I'll be going then." Kuroko was about to turn around and walk away slowly away.

"Woah wait! Don't vanish like that…d-don't leave me alone." Kise suddenly ended the sentence more sentimental than he wanted which made Kuroko turn around again and look at his friend more intense.

"Ah that was…I guess I'm kinda…I don't know." He rubbed the back of his head and smiled weakly at him. The light blue haired male grabbed his hand and dragged him behind him.

"Do you have work today?"

Kise felt caught and stuttered. "w-what work?!"  
"Don't worry, I know it and I won't say a thing."

Of course he would know, Kise thought. Kuroko was a shadow and everywhere to be found. He sure was a person who observed people a lot. "Okay… um since when do you know it?"

"Quite a while."

"I see…"

Kuroko brought Kise to a park near his own house and sat himself on a bench. He knew his blond friend very good and could tell immediately when and why his moods change. It wasn't that hard since this guy was sincere with his emotions.

Ryota sat himself right next to him, silently observing the view in front of him. What now? He said something like this in a sad tone and sure Kuroko would ask him what was going on. If Kise could only tell that.

"So, how is the training?"

"It's exhausting but it's ok. How are the others?" By the others, Kuroko meant the rest of the Generation of Miracles. "Um… I don't really know. I haven't seen them for a while since everyone has his own appointments."

Kuroko nodded and slurped on his milkshake while gazing into the same direction. Unlike Kise's life, his own was mostly quiet. Mostly. He had his own little secret.

"Can I come to your place? I think I don't feel good…"

Kise asked so quietly that Kuroko had to think again if he understood him correctly. His light blue eyes turned to the blond and looked at him but Kise avoided the gaze. He could see the mouth corner that twitched slightly.

"Of course."

It has been almost four months, since Kise was doing this with Aomine. At this time he felt odd, day by day. What exactly happened? Was it their special time that drained his power? He didn't know but one thing was sure. He felt lonely and he needed company.

As they stepped into Kuroko's house, this one led Kise to his room and asked him where he wanted to sleep. Kise shrugged with his shoulders but as Kuroko suddenly wanted to leave him, to go to the couch, the blond grabbed him and dragged him into the bed.

"Kise-kun?" Kuroko's surprised expression amused Kise. The blond loved Kuroko like a little brother therefore there was nothing to fear. He just hoped he didn't scare the smaller male. "I'm sorry Kurokochi, you need to be my pillow for tonight."

"Ah but I'm…"

"It's okay, I won't squeeze you."

"Yeah but… the thing is…"

Now it was Kise's turn to be surprised by Kuroko's sudden shyness. He felt Kuroko's face heightened and backed away to look at him. "Oh sorry I didn't mean to scare you!"

"No you didn't…It's just that I'm…with Kagami."

Kise blinked at him after a while he got what his friend just told him. In this position he thought Kise was in love with him, trying something out and here he was, the calm shadow all shy.

"Oh…" His face lit up and he hugged him tightly. Kuroko must have thought tings that Kise pulled him into the bed as well. "That's so nice! Kagamichi is really a good person and he totally fits you!"

"Thanks… but I can't breathe…"

"Oh sorry…!"

He let go of the smaller male and grinned at him. Kuroko didn't know if this was a good idea to tell the loudmouth about his relationship with Kagami but well, shit happens.

"Can you keep this as a secret, Kise-kun?"

"Sure I can! Oh boy I'm so happy that you're together! I bet you two can make each other happy unlike-"

He paused his cheerful speech and realized what he was about to say. Biting his lower lip, he shook his head and smiled again. Kuroko caught that and gave him a look like a dog was questioning something.

"What is Kise-kun?"

The blond was silent, smiling sadly. He remembered when Kuroko was playing basketball with Aomine and how close they had been. At times like this, the Daiki didn't seem to be such a giant jerk unlike nowadays.

"Say Kurokochi…" He closed his eyes and laid his head into the pillows. With his hands he grabbed Kuroko and pressed himself close to him. "Can't I…be loved?"

`•.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.• `•.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.• `•.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸. •.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.•

if you find any mistakes according to the times then I have to apologize.  
There is so much going on in my head that sometimes it won't work at the same time.

oh and this is just the beginning of sadness. Soon there will be much more roughness, sadness and pondering. All the japanese mafia crap inclusive!

Stay tuned if you like torture!

thanks for reading :)


	8. 8 - What Now?

Kuroko sighed through his nose and browsed through the magazine while Kise clung to him. The blond was still sleeping and mumbling something incoherently. His arms were tight around Kuroko's body and didn't allow him to stand up. That's when the light blue haired boy grabbed something to read while waiting for his friend to wake up.

Even though the blond was sometimes too clingy to him, Kuroko couldn't leave him behind the way he was looking at the ground. Since he hadn't seen this guy for weeks, he was kinda curious. And according to Kise's face, he surely felt not happy like usually.

It has been more than 40 min already and Kuroko has already read the 4th magazine. He turned around and poked the blond's cheek. A soft moan sounded out of his mouth and he hid his face which made Kuroko desperate.

"Kise-kun…" he started slowly and when he saw Nigou walking into his room he suddenly had an idea. Blue eyes looked into equally blue ones and Kuroko just smiled. "Can you please sit on his face?"

He pointed at his dog and than at Kise's face. The little Husky tippytoed over to him, jumped onto the bed and crawled over the other male, searching for his face to sit on.

In an instant, Kise couldn't breath and smelled the fur of the animal which made him cough and he automatically jolted. As he stretched his body, Nigou fell on his nose and barked at him cheerfully.

"Woah...what is…going on?" Kise asked as he saw the dog and slowly let his eyes wander around the room only to find the blue orbs of his little friend beside him. "Ugh…Kurokocchi?"

"Good Morning, Kise-kun. Mind If I stand up?"

Golden eyes blinked at him before realizing that his arms held Kuroko in place. He smiled widely at his small friend and gave him a quick squeeze before letting him go. "I'm so sorry! No wonder I could sleep so nice and comfy!"

As Kuroko stepped out of the bed he sighed and rubbed his belly because of the arms that held him far too long. "Ah… I really needed this." He heard his friend who patted Nigou's head. "It's nice to see you from time to time, you know? I have been so busy with Ao- with my modeling and so on."

Kise laughed clumsily which made Kuroko puzzle. "Is anything going on?" He asked and cut off Kise's laugh. The blond shook his head hastily and waved a hand before his own hand. Despite feeling lonely as hell and not knowing what to do because of Aomine and his own feelings, what else could he say?

He didn't want to bother his friend with some affair. And on the other hand, he didn't even know how Kuroko would react even if he was a tolerant soul. "Oh no! It's just a bit stressful but it's okay!" He grinned but Kuroko wasn't satisfied with this. Of course, he didn't show it.

"If you say so, Kise-kun. I need to go now. You can call me whenever you have some problems."

Speaking in such a calm tone, made Kise almost believe that one call was enough to solve all his problems. He shook his head slightly to wake himself up from his little depression. The situation wasn't thaaaat bad!

After meeting Kuroko, he walked back home to change his outfit and get ready to meet Akashi.

XXX

Balancing the basketball on his finger, Aomine yawned. He stood in the middle of the bridge that led to the Cage. It was the fifth time in this week that Aomine went here. Since that incident with those guys, he thought it might not be bad looking out for them.

Satsuki did as he told her. She had been constantly around someone from the Generation of the Miracles. Even if she would annoy them, Aomine was sure that she would be safe. However, the fact that the glasses-guy and his two gorillas hadn't shown up for a long time, bothered him.

Joe made such a big fuss about it and those guys seem to be serious. He sighed. "How troublesome…" Just when his life was about to get quieter, he now was in deep shit again. But to be honest, it was his fault and this would be the payback.

Aomine wondered what would happen next? He could punch those who are in his way or beat them in a basketball game. He wasn't sensitive to pain at all and loved it to show his muscled power from time to time.

It has been 4 months now. 4 months without any incident. At this time, Aomine enjoyed his sex life with Kise but still was somehow nervous and yet nothing happened.

He pouted and felt this well known desire to fuck some blond guy. But where was his model now? He called him many times and still, Kise didn't answer him. What was he going to do now with his free time? Hanging around in such a depressive place was not one of his options.

That's why he stopped the ball on his finger and walked the stairs down. Better hurry up before Joe is going to see him and drag him into the Cage for a drink or something. Maybe a walk through the town would bring him to some idea.

While walking through the streets he observed the people around him, most of all, the couples and the girls. He noticed that since his time with Kise, he looked at every girl and didn't even think about how to get her in bed. Instead, he was just thinking about the blond and all the things he could do to him.

It wasn't that he doesn't like girls at all anymore, it has been just that he was only thinking about the blond's body. Maybe he was fucking him way too many times and was now confused? A walk into a strip club or something like that where only girls would serve him, yeah that would be nice.

The tanned male stuffed the basketball into his bag, shouldered it and slowly wandered the street down, always looking at the bars and their signs. And finally, he found one that got his attention. **CLOUD 7**. The letters glow in a bright pink and made Aomine smile.

Just what he needed. A bar with many cute girls who would serve him. He walked closer to the window and looked around to see a dark haired girl next to a smaller one. Both were kinda glaring at each other and a male came up to them.

This cheering smile, this pale face and the shining blond hair. Aomine couldn't believe his eyes as he stared at the male who was dressed in a fancy suit and smirked even wider. No way, his buddy was working as a host where only girls suppose to be.

The many customers seemed to like his presence, even the male ones. Somehow this made the Daiki furrow his brows. The way they were looking at him doesn't please him at all. He was glad that Kise wore a suit and not a maid-outfit.

What a surprise and yet, Aomine wondered why Kise was working at such a place when his modeling career was enough to pay him anything he wanted? He whistled quickly and turned around, humming to himself.

As much as he would like to step into the bar and surprise Kise, he wanted to do it in another way. Now he knew his little secret which gave him some sort of satisfaction. He smiled and thought about the fact how to surprise him later. Taking out his cell phone, he typed a message to the blond and stuffed it back into his bag.

XXX

Loud chattering, calm music and the loud grumble of the girls were in Kise's ear as he stood in front of them, somehow trying to manage the situation. He pushed himself between them and looked at the customer, a middle aged man. Very handsome and Kise could swear the girls had an eye on him.

As he looked down, he could see that someone upset a tea cup and couldn't help but bite the inside of his cheek. Somehow, Kise was always the one who would end up cleaning things like this.

He looked at the girls to give them a look that would say: _I got this!  
_And both understood by nodding back at him. They smiled at the man and quickly rushed in various directions to leave Kise alone.

"I'm so sorry. Let me clean this!"

"Oh it's okay!" The man replied. "I guess one of the girls has been startled by my appearance!" The blond had to admit that this man indeed had a handsome face. He could work as a model! With such a attractive face for his age! A typical Japanese model with black hair sounded boring but when you looked long enough at this face, you sure would think otherwise.

Kise shook his head and grabbed a tissue to pat the wetness away. Always smiling politely at the man who seemed to observe him. "_Arigatou gozaimsu!_" He thanked after Kise finished.

"Let me give you something for your effort."  
"Oh no, you're the master and this is my job! Really you don't have to!"

Despite denying that he didn't want any gratuity, he sure could take it to give it to the girls. He bet that Nanao was too shy and somehow made a mess and that's when her little sister came to help her. But Ayuma sure is way to lively to read the situation and got her big sister angry.

Kise shook his head lightly and bowed down to the man to turn around and leave him. The man on the other side wasn't so easy to turn down and grabbed him by his arm. "Please let me give you something at the back entrance and I will leave you in peace."

Golden eyes looked into dark gray ones. What should he do? He didn't want to offend the customer and simply smiled. He turned around and showed with a polite gesture to the back door. "As you wish! How am I able to turn such a nice customer down?"

"Exactly." The man replied and stood up to walk behind him. He let himself lead by Kise who opened the door to let the man out. "You know..." this one began and took out his wallet and his phone. "I think the other customers don't have see so..."

"Yeah, I see." Kise smiled and closed the door behind him. Although Emi knew that Kise was someone whom the customers loved to give some extra money she didn't mind it at all. And she always tells him to make it unseen by other customers.

The handsome male typed something into his cell phone, flipped it shut and smiled again at him. He opened his wallet slowly and seemed to dash through the many bills and Kise didn't want to be disrespectful and looked into another direction.

That's when he saw three outlines behind the bushes near the giant bin. They slowly came out of their hiding and walked directly towards him and the customer. After some moments as the middle aged man was about to give him some bills, the three came into the light.

There was no way, Kise would mistake them as soon as he saw the one with the sun-glasses. They nodded at the customer who grabbed Kise quickly from behind and put a wet towel against his mouth.

The blond panicked and tried to kick himself free but the smell that was pressed to his nose made him quickly dizzy. A strong, alcoholic scent which made him see everything distorted. He strained his eyes to look at the three that were now standing right in front of him, grinning like devils.

"Well well. I think I told you, we will see each other again, Kise Ryouta."

"Why do you know my name?" Kise mumbled back and suddenly it was hard to speak. He struggled in the strong grip but as soon as the other two guys grabbed him by his arms, he had no chance to escape.

"Oh...I know some more little details about you..." The guy came closer and ran his finger down Kise's cheek. "By the way, I am King Chan Tasa and I'm here to inspect your body thoroughly. Even though...I think he will be satisfied."

"Wh-at?" Kise managed to get out in a weak tone. With just one snap from Tasa's side, the two on his side ripped his suit in half. They tore the black jacket and the white shirt underneath to expose his upper body.

But Tasa wasn't satisfied with that and pointed to his pants and so as he wanted, his two friends opened his belt and slid down his pants and boxers, leaving Kise totally naked in front of their chef. He started to freeze and anger came up inside of him.

Although his struggling was weak, he wasn't ready to give up without a fight. "What are you doing! St-stop!" But Tasa only raised his finger and moved it to the sides like he was talking to a child. "Of course not!"

He pressed the finger on Kise's mouth to shush him and winked at the male behind him. "The boss wants to see you. We will meet in the basement."

The customer nodded and while standing behind Kise, he shoved something into the jackets purse before leaving them alone. "Finally, we can start."

Tasa took off his glasses and looked his fill while observing the male in front of him who shook his head. _Don't_, Kise's lips formed as his face showed a mix between horrifying fear and sadness. "Oh my blond cutie, not me but he will."

He took out his cell phone and took several pictures of Kise who couldn't believe what was happening. By looking around and seeing everything blurred, he had no idea what to do. He couldn't scream nor use his phone. He only could pray.

Suddenly he felt like the guy on the right and the guy on the left, placed their hands under his legs and parted them to present him like some meat on a silver plate. His heart pumped fast and hard in his chest as he looked into the black eyes of Tasa.

This one only smiled amused and came dangerously close. With one hand, he held his cell phone ready and the other one sneaked to Kise's entrance, slowly pushing a finger into him. That was when the blond thought, his world would end.

There was such an unpleasant feeling inside of him. It burned and it felt disgusting and still his body reacted to it. He arched his back and opened his mouth in a silent scream. After this, he had no idea how often the intruder used his private place because Kise fainted and surely believed they had killed him.

The last sound he was able to hear before passing out, was the dark laugh from Tasa and how his cell phone snapped.  
"Kise Ryouta. This is just the beginning, and remember to keep your beautiful mouth shut because now we have everything in this cell phone to ruin you. See ya again!"

. . .

As he woke up, his head hurt like hell and he was sitting on the cold ground, leaning against something. His eyes needed their time to adjust to the light while his hands swept the ground. He turned around and saw a white door which seemed somewhat familiar to him.

And then he realized that he was right before his own house, placed just before the door.

"What in the world..." he mumbled and stood up with difficulty as his legs wobbled dangerously. He grabbed the doorknob, fumbled in his torn jacket to find his keys and quickly opened it. Placing one foot in front of the other like an infant who was learning how to walk, he managed to get in.

And as soon as he closed the door behind him, he collapsed to the ground. His face dropped into an expression that spoke his mind. Mouth opened, eyes wide opened and teary. He started to realize what just happened a while ago.

There happened something that felt like it has been just 10 min and as he looked at the clock, he became conscious that it must have been more than 2 hours! Tears slowly fell down his cheeks as he stared at his light colored carpet.

He watched how the salty drops wet the fabric and blinked. He has been abused. Just like that within seconds. All that because he went to the back door with this one customer. He blinked again as more tears fell down.

He wished he could cuddle with someone right now. Someone who would erase this disgusting feeling and make him feel warm again. He opened his mouth to breath in. He was alone and no one was there to comfort him.

His half paralyzed hand searched for his cell phone and opened it.

But who was he kidding? He can't tell anybody! They had him... they took pictures and they will come again. What is going on? Who are they and why did they know him?

Kise had no clue. He just knew that his heart quivered in fear and loneliness. It felt like it was about to burst into pieces. He just wanted to fall asleep and wake up in another world.

Looking at the display, he saw that Aomine tried to reach him 7 times.  
His eyes captured the letters and he closed the phone again to let it drop to the floor.

"What am I going to do now?" He whispered.

`•.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.• `•.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.• `•.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸. •.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.•

Hello everyone! It's been quite a while I know and I'm seriously sorry :(  
I had so much to do and my thoughts were just too clouded to write.

I hope everyone had a nice Christmas party and a good start into the new year :)  
As you can see, the drama is going to happen so prepare yourself! (∩⊙ー⊙∩)

thanks for reading


	9. 9 - Surprise Touch

Waking up, Kise stared at the ceiling and wondered how he brought himself to his bed when he was sitting on the floor? Maybe it was an instinct to cuddle up in a warm and safe blanket.

However, the first thing that came to his mind was yesterdays incident. With a slight groan, he stood up and dragged himself to the bathroom. Washing away all the thoughts and the fingerprints of this guy.

From the bottom of his heart, he wished that this had been just a dream. But it wasn't and now someone was after him. How could this happen? Why him?

He let the water pour down his face and stared at the wall, thoughts full of worries. And yet his face showed a blank expression. Since when did he managed to marinade in his sadness as if he was a steak?

Realizing that something wasn't right at all, Kise noticed that it started creeping inside of him. The loneliness, the frustration of never beating his idol. He didn't even know if Aomine even acknowledged him or not. Does he even care that Kise did everything he could just to get his attention? It was an endless effort of showing him what he was capable of and yet this guy didn't seem to be interested in watching him at all.

Of course, their time together in bed had been always amazing and Kise couldn't even count how many times they did it. And yet, as he was thinking, he felt that something was missing.

Something that would make his life brighter, warmer, happier. But now, just like that, it got worse. The only thought now in his mind was, what now? Yeah, what the hell now?! What should he do now?

He couldn't tell anyone about this, but he needed help! Someone molested him, touched him and even took pictures! Oh god and his career... Kise walked out of the bathroom and dried himself while shaking his head.

"Keep Calm..." He whispered. "It's going to be okay..." But as he put on his clothes and tried to control his shaking hands, he laughed desperately. "Who am I kidding?"

He had no idea who exactly was after him, but the fact that he took pictures of him and that he somehow landed in front of his apartment was scary. This could only mean that they knew too much about him.

His secret work, his body parts and even where he was living. He wasn't safe anymore. He ran a hand through his blond hair and fumbled his cell phone out of the torn jacket that lay still on the floor.

He quickly typed a message to Emi and hoped that she wasn't angry at him for leaving. Saying that he was almost raped wasn't an option of telling her. He didn't want to drag her into his crap. And now... He scrolled down the list and stopped at Aomine's name. 7 missed calls and one message.

He quickly opened it and read the letters. Of course, the boy was horny and wanted him to come to his place. What else could it be? He read something about a surprise? Kise hoped, Aomine would give him a flight to another country.

That would surely not be the point, however, he typed a message back to him and slid the phone into his pocket. Standing in front of his door, he suddenly got nervous to even step out. But thinking about the fact that even here, he wasn't safe was a terrible thought. While opening the door and slowly stepping out of his apartment, the words echoed in his mind.

"not me, but he will."

Does this suppose to mean that those three guys from yesterday were looking for him because their boss ordered him like a prostitute or what? Kise didn't want to think about the things that will happen if those guys will see him again.

He needed someone by his side, constantly! Being totally alone increased the risk to be caught so much quicker and no one of his friends would ever suspect something like that.

That's right, he needed someone by his side. Someone that would take the fear. Someone who would embrace him and never let him go because Kise suddenly, felt like a vulnerable child. Making his way through the town, he suddenly realized a terrible thing.

Those guys from yesterday, could find him anywhere and if they would, he had no idea how to flee which meant that he couldn't freaking do anything. So should he call someone for help even if they would publish the pictures? Should he just go with them, endure the shit they were planning for him and hoping they would let him go after this?

Feeling like crying, his insides started to hurt again. The cold air in his lungs made it even more painful to breath normally and seeing happy people around him was driving him insane. Why couldn't he be finally happy? Does this mean, he could say goodbye to his normal life now?

He had no idea what to do, but somehow, his legs brought him to Aomine's apartment. As he was standing in front of the door, a horrible feeling inside his brain made his way through his soul. A thought came up to him, which he didn't dare to continue. The door finally opened and Aomine looked at him with a surprised expression.

"Kise?"

An in just one second, the blond male managed to hide his fears, his cries and his horrible thoughts deep into his heart as he smiled brightly at his bed-partner.

"Aominecchi!" His cheerful tone, slightly deeper as he walked towards him and placed his arms around the toned neck. He needed this, he needed this now and maybe this would be the last time. "You've been trying to reach me, huh? Well...I have read something about a surprise? And you know, I want to give you one right now."

Aomine grinned with his typical badass smile and let himself be pushed back into the apartment as Kise closed the door behind him. He licked his mouth roughly and kissed the other male passionately with everything he got while placing his hands on the taller male's chest.

This one couldn't stop grinning during the kiss and grabbed Kise's bum. He kneaded the flesh with his hands and pressed the blond against him. Kise on the other side shut his eyes and just breathed in Aomine's scent. He felt his warm skin and his soft lips and just wanted to get lost in his blue eyes.

He wanted to forget what happened and just feel loved. Even if this love wasn't real, even if this love has been just attracting towards two bodies, he just wanted to feel something warm. "Let's go to the bed..." Kise said while still keeping his mouth on Aomine's.

They slowly walked backwards and as the bed hit the back of Aomine's knees, they fell backwards with Kise on top of him. This one, slid down onto his knees as Aomine sit straight up. He took off his shirt and let Kise take off his pants only to reveal dark gray boxers.

Aomine raised an eyebrow and was surprised by Kise's sudden eagerness. He ran his hand, though the soft blond hair and yanked the head backwards to manage Kise looking at him. There was something strange in those sparkling eyes, but Aomine was too turned on to think about and just let Kise do.

He could feel Kise's breath against his manhood that was still covered in his boxers, almost crying for freedom. Kise slid them slowly down and revealing bit by bit the proud member of the tanned male. He nuzzled his face into the skin of Aomine's thigh and felt the warmth of the skin and the scent that anchored itself into his brain.

Slowly getting dizzy, he kissed the tip of the member, rubbed his tongue on the slit and heard a low moan from above. It was such a satisfying tone that encouraged him to engulf the member. He sucked on it carefully with a certain force and bobbed his head upside down until he tasted the precum.

Hearing Aomine's breath getting uneasy and haring those low moans made the blond glad, he came here.  
"Ah yes, this feels good..." Kise's eyes looked up and he could see that the other male leant back on his elbows and enjoyed the treatment.

Kise smiled and hummed to send vibrations with his mouth straight to the sensitive skin, making Aomine chuckle. "You're so eager, pretty boy." As the blond continued, a hand grabbed his head to pull it away. With a confused look he saw into Aomine's smile, that he couldn't wait any longer.

And he was glad that this guy now, cared for his body. He stripped him naked, almost tearing his clothes apart. While Kise were still standing, in his nude glory, just before Aomine's hungry eyes, this one licked his nipples and pumped his member. It felt good to be touched by him, Kise thought and closed his eyes as he felt those lips on his skin.

Such a twisted bond. Whenever Kise managed to meet Aomine outside these four walls, this guy treated him like an ordinary person and whenever Kise tried to touch him somehow, Aomine was pushing him away. Being this lovely and yet rough inside his apartment, was a totally contrary. A contrary, that hurt.

But they both agreed on their sex life and both have their identities to show to the world. Being together wasn't a clever choice, for their life as basketball players with their own image. If they would make this choice for their own good, things would be totally different.

"Aomine..." Kise exhaled and pushed him back. He quickly climbed on top of him and kissed his neck while speaking. "I want you." His sex-partner laughed as he looked placed his hands on Kise's ass cheeks, parting them and massaging his prostate with his fingers.

"Damn, Kise you'r on fire today, huh? I don't know If I'll be able to hold back."  
"It's okay...I want you right now...inside me, I can't wait any longer."

Hearing those desperate moans and groans was a clear sign for Aomine to prepare him quickly. Kise rubbed his body harshly on the one underneath him. He was desperate. He wanted to feel every bit of this man, around him, inside him. To his luck, Aomine couldn't see his face right now because he was buried in the spot where just meets shoulder.

He clenched his teeth hard and shut his eyes as a sudden pain struck his heart. Despite having Aomine pushing his member inside him, he felt the sadness again, which he managed to forget for some minutes. The pain he received from his idol, was something he was actually happy about. He wanted to feel everything and realize that this was real.

Kise just wished, that this wouldn't be just a one time thing. As Aomine slid his member fully inside him, he shifted a bit to get the right angle and that's when Kise thought about something, that wasn't aloud for him. What if they could be together? Not only having sex, but really loving each other, caring for each other, waking up in the same bed and not running away after they did it again.

The blond rubbed his forehead on the skin as he shook his head in disbelief. No, that wasn't allowed. And after all, this could be the last time for him. Inhaling his skin again, he pushed himself up and grinned with an acting, smile at the man underneath him. Placing his hands on Aomine's chest, right where his heart was beating fast, he moved his hips brutally slow and made Aomine groaned as a sign of impatience.

Suddenly, he felt something wet dripping onto his stomach and as he looked up, he could see tears rolling down Kise's face. Surprised and shocked, he stopped moving, but Kise shook his head and moved his hips again. "It feels so amazing." he managed to press out while lowering his bottom half fully on his friend.

He arched his back in a bow and moaned in a husky almost strangled way. His friend, mesmerized by the view on top of him, grabbed Kise's waist and helped him to press down so that he could hit him right again. Bucking his own hips up, doubled the effort and made Kise's voice louder.

"H-harder..." He gasped out and Aomine did it again. He couldn't control himself anymore as he leant his upper half forward and managed to throw Kise on his back. The blond was now on the onslaught of Aomine's hard and brutal thrusts, making him moan and beg for more.

It hurts, not being able to have the person he was holding close to himself. And the pain was real, so real that he wanted more of this just to satisfy his delusion that they were one. "Aomine...!" Kise cried out again and again while his hands scratched his back. He dug his nails into the strong muscles and wrapped his legs around the male's waist as if his life depended on.

With a final cry and a low groan from Aomine's side, they released each others liquid and breathed out their climax. Kise, being filled with warm seed inside him, was breathing shallow and he embraced the male on top of him who just fell down. He didn't mind being crushed by him and closed his eyes for a moment.

Aomine breathed into Kise's neck and his hand played with the nape of the blond's hair. During which Kise tried to control his breathing, Aomine looked at his face and licked the salty tears away that gathered in the corners of his eyes. It was true that the model indeed cried during sex, but not like today. Normally his eyes would glisten or shine, but they would never be like today.

"Kise..." he heard the low voice and felt the vibration with his chest that was pressed right on the other ones. "Hm?"  
"Are you okay?" Instead of answering him, he inhaled deeply before speaking. "Yeah...I'm okay."  
"Really?"

It hurt like hell, lying like this and not being able to tell the truth. Kise wanted to cry again, but he couldn't and that's why he screamed in his head to get a grip. "Yes..." He managed to get out in a weak tone. Maybe this was it. The time he should finally end this and leave Aomine.

He couldn't endure this any longer. Pretending not to have any feelings towards him, he just wasn't able anymore to play this game. As they lay together and breathed normally, Kise stood up by pushing Aomine gently from him. He got dressed slowly and lookeg over to Aomine who observed him.

"You know...you really surprised me now. Kinda." He grinned and sat up. "You're heading out?"  
"I need to go." Kise simply answered in firm tone. He was fighting with the urge to break down infront of him, but he couldn't do this.

"Aomine...come with me to the door please."

"Wait wait. I need to tell some things. I wrote you that I wanted to surprise you!"

"Oh...yeah, what is it?"

Kise didn't want to hear anything anymore. He just wanted to head out of this door and kill himself under the next bridge. The pain was everywhere, overwhelming him from the inside. He slowly walked towards the door as Aomine ran up to him. "Wait! I have something in my locker, that would fit your job."  
"Oh is that so?"  
"Yup, it's black and white and has a tie around the neck. You know, like serving... females."  
"What?"

Kise's face changed into disbelief as he watched Aomine's grin. "May I take your, order ma'am?" He said in a acted voice and bowed down. Slowly, Kise got what he was talking about and shook his head. "I-I don't know what you're saying! I need to go now!"

As he opened the door, Aomine just slammed them with one hand. He leant over to Kise and whispered into his hear. "My little Host. I know about you're jobbing."

The blond blinked and somehow anger came up inside off him. This wasn't right anymore and yet, Aomine couldn't do anything about it, it just wasn't his fault. Was sex really all that he was thinking about? "Aominecchi..." he said slowly and furrowed his brows in anger. "Could you for a moment stop thinking about perverted stuff?!"

The loud and harsh tone, startled the tanned male. Kise knew, that this wasn't his fault and yet there were more important things than sex. He swallowed and looked into navyblue eyes. "Really? Is...sex the only thing on your mind? There are things...that are more important than this right now!"

"Huh?"

"Yes, I do work as a freaking Host and no, I don't sleep with woman! Stop making everything sexual!" Without realization, Kise got louder. "I don't know why but still...why can't you aks me how my day has been?! I could have been rap- There could be other things and you just want to have sex."

"Oi, Kise..." Aomine was completely confused while watching Kise's expression.

"I get it, the offer, yeah but as a friend! I guess that doesn't care you at all and why should it because you're you and I am me! There's nothing I can do about it...I just crossed a line..."

Aomine grabbed Kise by his shoulder's and looked into those golden eyes that would shine with excitement and joy but they were now filled with sadness. "What are you talking about, Kise? Calm down!"

The blond rested his head on Aomine's shoulder and kissed his neck, mouthed it somehow while speaking. "I'm sorry Aominecchi...I crossed a line that I regret. And I just can't do this anymore. I'm so sorry but you have to find another one. Good bye."

Before he knew what was happening, Kise pushed him harshly back and ran out of the door. Aomine stood up quickly and looked after him. He dashed to get his clothes, and while running, he dressed himself to run after the blond.

`•.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.• `•.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.• `•.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸. •.¸¸.•´´¯`•• .¸¸.•

Oh damn...so much explanation. One step closer to real torture, you ready?  
(I don't know if you feel even moved...)

Freaking autocorrect wants to turn Kise into kiss, pff.

Anyways, thanks for reading :)


End file.
